Why Weider?
by geminisonic
Summary: Nick first meets Monroe confronting him about a missing girl. What he didn't expect was to find out Monroe has a daughter of his own and he's fighting to gain custody of her. Learning about Monroe and his daughter, Josie, Nick decides the least he could do is help his friend out. Will they be successful? Rated T for language, sex. refs and violence against children.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody. I feel bad taking a break from my other story, but I promise to continue to write for that one off and on. _

_I wrote this at the suggestion of a fan who also reads my Iron Man fanfic, who humbly asked me to write a story for Grimm, creating a new character much like the one I created in Iron Man ff. _

_This idea has actually been in my head for a long time and I'm amazed I never started writing it until now. _

_I hope you like it! Please R and R! Let me know what you think!_

_Thank you!_

…_._

Why Weider?

Monroe couldn't believe how calm he felt. He had an amateur Grimm in his house and he was offering him a beer and some advice. But hey, could you blame him? The guy was a moron and Monroe didn't have time to deal with the police searching his house. He had enough on his plate without the authorities giving him a bad rap for no reason. The sooner he convinced this guy he was harmless the better.

"Look, I'm a clock maker for God's sake!" he reasoned with the idiot for the umpteenth time that night, "I don't go around abducting little girls. I have my own to worry about."

He really didn't have time for this. He had to pick up Josie tomorrow and he didn't want his visitations cut off again.

The Grimm had him pinned to a wall, threatening him, "Please don't threaten me." Monroe warned.

"I want to know who's got her!" The Grimm yelled, shoving Monroe.

Monroe was angry for a second but was grateful his new lifestyle kept him from trouble.

He couldn't lie, the thought of a little girl being hurt by a Blutbad struck pretty close to home for him. But he really didn't have time to help this guy out. He had his own girl to think of. If he lost his visitations with her again…he didn't want to go down that road again.

He looked at Josie's baby picture he'd straightened earlier on the wall. What if he could help this girl and get her home. He was conflicted as he looked at the Grimm and finally decided to help him. What harm could come of it?

…

_6 years earlier_

He had to break from making out with Angelina to pick up his phone. It had rung nearly 5 times already. He was beginning to worry it was his family with bad news.

"Hello." He grumbled.

"Monroe…"

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Regina Woods."

"Regina?" Monroe said, sitting up suddenly and glancing awkwardly at Angelina who was glaring at him.

"I need to talk to you." She said, very matter of factly.

"Okay, can it wait?" he asked as Angelina continued to stare daggers at him.

"No, I'll make it quick." She said.

"Okay…"

"I'm pregnant."

Monroe froze, "What?!"

"I'm three months in. I was finally able to narrow down who the father is. It's you."

"You can't be serious." He laughed.

"I am. I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

"You have no proof…there's no way!"

"Look, I did the math. You are the father."

Monroe rubbed his face, "I'm not doing anything until there's a genetic test done on the baby." He said, firmly.

"Fine. I'll keep bugging you till then. Just be there when it's born and we'll figure it out later."

"Fine." He growled and hung up.

"Some bitch I need to be aware of?" Angelina asked, snidely, "Trying to tie you down with promises of a cub?"

"Back off, it's probably nothing, happened ages ago." He said.

"Well, it better be over between you two." She said, shifting, "she a Blutbad?"

"Yeah." Monroe grumbled, "But it was a one night stand thing, nothing like you." He said, trying to reassure her without losing his temper, "You know I don't swing that way."

She thought about it then nodded, "I know, you are very loyal." Of all the Blutbads she'd dated, Monroe was the most respectful, even if he was a big bad wolf most of the time.

He was big into history and languages. Very smart and enjoyed learning about how things worked. Yeah, he was a bit of a nerd, but made up for it in respect and his carnal drive for sex that drove her wild.

He sat back and sighed.

"Hey…" she said, hoping to take his mind off the stupid ho who had just ruined their evening, "Come on, tough guy, show me a good time like you promised."

He grinned and continued to do just that.

…

_6 months later_

Monroe paced the hospital floor. Regina had just called him and told him she was having the baby. As soon as it was born, they would compare DNA samples and be able to tell if it was really his. He didn't know how long he'd waited at the hospital. The sooner he proved the kid wasn't his the sooner he could move on with his life.

The doctor came out finally and called for him.

Monroe rushed up and the doctor smiled, holding documents in his hand, "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

"She's mine?" he asked, dreading the answer.

He looked at the documents and nodded, smiling, "Yep. You can come back and see her."

Monroe forced himself to follow the doctor to the maternity ward.

He walked into a room filled with screaming babies and a nurse came over handing him a cleaned up baby girl in a pink blanket.

"Here you go! She hasn't been named yet, the mom says she wants you to name her."

Monroe looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Every bad feeling he had before he'd walked into the room left him.

She was very peaceful and he could have sworn she was grinning as she dreamed. He found her tiny little hand and let it grasp his finger. She was absolutely beautiful.

He smiled at her while the nurse asked him again if he knew what he wanted to name her.

"Josephine. Josephine Leonora Monroe." He said, smiling.

Josephine was the name of his favorite aunt growing up. And Leonora meant light and compassion. That's exactly how he'd raise her, with compassion, because she brought light into his life.

He rocked her and held her for a while until the nurse came back in and took her from him to let her sleep.

"Miss Woods would like to see you." The nurse said, Monroe nodded, not taking his eyes off of his new baby girl. He suddenly didn't care about proving anyone wrong or his blood lust. This baby was his and he intended to keep her.

He followed the nurse to Regina's room and found she was sitting up in bed and looking annoyed.

"You believe me now?" she asked him, snidely.

He nodded, "I'll do whatever you need. Payments, visitations. I'll help take care of her."

She seemed satisfied with that, "What you name her?"

"Josephine Leonora." He said.

She grinned, "I like that. I just couldn't think of anything good. I wanted your kid to at least have a decent name."

"She is yours too." He said.

She shrugged, "I guess I'm still testy from the labor."

He smiled. Her blonde hair was messy and her green eyes were red rimmed and tired looking.

He found a chair and sat for a minute, "Sorry for giving you grief. I've been battling some old demons." He admitted.

"Yeah well, I had one trying to get out." She laughed.

He smiled at her. Her laugh was what drew him to her from the minute he saw her. From there, they hit it off with a few drinks and an incredible night in the woods.

"Knock knock, Mom and Dad!" the nurse said and Monroe brightened as Josephine was brought in, "She's awake and looking hungry."

"Give her here." Regina said and Josephine was placed in her arms.

She squirmed and began crying. Monroe watched as Josephine finally opened her eyes slowly and he was amazed at how beautifully big and green they were.

Regina woge'd. Josephine stopped crying and looked up at the loving look in her Blutbad mom's face. Josephine didn't move, but did start to cry. Regina retracted and stared at Monroe in shock.

Monroe shifted and got close to Josephine so she could see him. From what his parents had told him, the baby would instantly woge for the first time once it recognized its parents for what they were. It would be a comforting moment for the baby and it would be the only time a baby would woge until it reached a certain age. But Josephine didn't woge. She cried. And it was a very painful one.

His inner wolf was dying to find the source of her crying and fix it. The only problem was…she was crying because of him and Regina.

"Oh my God!" Regina cried.

"That's…not possible." Monroe gasped.

Josephine had a Blutbad parents, but she wasn't a Blutbad. She wasn't anything. She was human!

….


	2. Chapter 2

Well, mission accomplished. A girl had been reunited with her family, safe and sound. A killer was dead. And Monroe made it home in time for bed.

He was feeling antsy about not seeing Josie for a whole week. It took every ounce of strength not to bust down the door and just take her from that bitch. He wished every day that Josie could be safe with him and not have to return to that hell hole he knew she was living. For as long as he lived he would make sure Josie never faced what she was going through again.

He had to take it a day at a time. Patience would be rewarded, he hoped.

He slept peacefully and woke up ready to collect his daughter. He just prayed she wasn't injured in any way this time.

He got to the front door and pounded on it. Regina answered, glaring daggers at him.

"She ready?" he asked coldly.

She nodded and yelled for Josie. He heard her coming down her stairs.

She rushed past her mom, carrying her bag, and ran straight to her dad, who picked her up quickly and hugged her.

"Monday at 7pm. No later." Regina said and shut the door on them.

Monroe could care less, he was just happy to have Josie in his arms again.

He quickly got her to his car and strapped her in her booster seat.

"Did you get me a new car seat?" she asked Monroe.

He smiled and nodded, "You're five now, that means you're getting bigger!"

She nodded, "I like the color."

He laughed, "I saw all the pink and purple and couldn't resist." He said, closing the door.

As he drove, he knew the first thing he had to do was check her over to make sure she hadn't been hurt again.

She was used to it at this point. She had to make sure her dad knew everything that was going on and if she'd been hurt or sick in any way.

Sometimes Regina would give her a fresh bruise right before Monroe came just so she could call the cops and make it look like he'd hit her.

"You eating enough?" he asked her through the mirror.

She nodded, staring out the window.

"No bad guys, right?" he asked again. That was code for "Regina's Newest Blutbad Asshole". Every guy she picked was a monster and treated Josie just as terribly. He had a feeling had she not been born human she wouldn't be suffering as much.

"No. She worked all week." She said, simply.

"How's daycare?" he asked her.

She smiled again and he was glad for the change in subject. He hated bringing up all the pain she was dealing with, but he couldn't sit around and do nothing.

"Marley brought her hermit crab in for show and tell." She said.

He nodded, "The Eisbeiber girl?"

She shook her head, "No, Marley's the Reinegan."

He smiled. From the day she was born, she could see who and what Wesen really were. He felt it was only fair to explain to her who they were and why she could see them while others couldn't. She was a very smart girl and he made sure she knew the ins and outs of the Wesen community. Just because she was human, didn't mean she couldn't learn and understand what she was seeing.

Hell, he had to have it spoon-fed to him when she was born. He shook his head, thinking about the night he'd called his mom, begging for an explanation as to why and how his daughter could have possibly been born a human.

…..

_5 years earlier_

"Mom, how can that even happen?!" Monroe roared into his phone. He had just called to tell his parents about his new baby girl but the first thing he talked about was the fact that his daughter, who was born to two Blutbad's, was completely normal.

"It's rare, but it does happen." His mother sighed, "Sometimes a completely different Wesen is born. For instance, two Eisbeibers could have a family history of a Fuchsbau, and lo and behold, a Fuchsbau is born."

Monroe rubbed his face.

"There are instances where two humans have a Wesen." She kept explaining, "It's just genetics, sweetie."

He sighed, "It just…doesn't make sense. I don't think we have a family history of any humans marrying a Blutbad."

"We don't, but Regina might." She said. Monroe nodded and realized that maybe things just happened for a reason.

He finally sat on his couch.

"What does she look like?" his mother asked, "What did you name her?"

He smiled as he thought about her, "Josephine Leonora. You'd love her, she's already growing some brown hair, like me, and she's got Regina's green eyes. Oh mom, they're huge! She's beautiful."

"I can't wait to see her, your father is in a dither on what to buy for her."

"Of course he is." Monroe laughed.

"Don't focus so much on the fact that she's human, you just be a good father to her."

"I will Mom, thanks!"

"We'll see you this weekend!"

"Bye."

He hung up and sat back. His phone rang again and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"So, are you in the clear?" Angelina asked on the other line.

He groaned inwardly, "Actually…she's mine."

"No way!" she growled angrily, "What if she lied?"

"Nope, test proves it, I have the birth certificate and everything." He said, a little boastful.

She groaned, "So what's the baby like? Please tell me it's hideous."

Monroe narrowed his eyes, "She's beautiful."

"Oh God! A girl! Hope she doesn't look like her mom."

"Hey, be nice, Josephine has my hair and my nose and-"

"Josephine? You named your daughter Josephine?" Angelina laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, angrily.

She laughed a little, "At least give her a nickname like Jo or something."

He made a face, "No girl of mine is getting called Jo."

"Fine, Josie or Fi or something."

"I like Josie…" he said, finally, "yeah, I'll call her Josie. Thanks Ange."

He could sense her rolling her eyes over the phone, "So what happens now?" she asked.

"Nothing, I get part time custody of her, visitations, and I'm paying Child Support as well."

"That sucks."

"Not really, I want to."

"You actually want a baby?"

"She's beautiful Angelina. Wait till you see her."

"Just so long as you don't get attached to the miserable ho who had her."

"Angelina…" he warned.

"Okay, okay, I'll behave." She laughed, "I bet your kids gonna have a fierce streak, we'll teach her the ins and outs of the woods, right?"

Monroe wasn't sure what to say, should he tell Angelina?

"She's…Josie's not…"

"What?" she asked.

He sighed. Hell, here it goes, "Josie's not a Blutbad. She's human."

Angelina was silent, then he heard her laughing, "You're joking right?!"

"No…I'm not."

She got silent again, "How the hell…?"

"I know, I called my mom and she said its all genetics. Regina must have had a human in her family at some point."

"That's insane! Does she know what you are?"

"She's a baby Angelina."

"I know, asshole, I meant can she see you?"

"Yeah, but she cried bloody murder."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." He said sadly.

Angelina was usually a real smart ass, but he was glad for what she said next, "Well, if she's yours, she's a Blutbad at heart. We look after our own, human or not."

He smiled, "Thanks Angelina."

"Hey, if my boyfriend is crazy about his baby, then so am I."

He chuckled, he couldn't lie, he already missed Josie like crazy.

"When do you see her?"

"Not till tomorrow." He sighed.

"Want me to come?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll wait till I have a weekend with just us. No Regina to worry about."

God, the bloodshed if that happened…

"Got it. Take pictures, Hap's going nuts over here."

Monroe rolled his eyes. The thought of Hap and his baby girl made him chuckle.

….

He couldn't have been happier. He was over at Regina's apartment, holding Josie on the couch. He couldn't stop staring at her and taking pictures.

Regina was cold and testy. He figured she was also getting over the shock and still recovering from the labor.

He'd shifted a couple more times to see if Josie would react, this time, she seemed to take it in stride and instead just stared at him. He smiled. She too was becoming used to it.

"Josie-Posie." He sang to her as he rocked her to sleep.

"Who's Josie?" Regina asked, folding some towels.

"Her nickname." He said.

She snorted, "Guess it beats having to always call her Josephine."

He grinned, "Have you woge'd for her much, she seems like she's getting used to it."

She sighed, "Yeah, I woge'd as I fed her and stuff, but it just…weird." she sighed and shook her head, continuing to clean.

"I called my parents and they said its all genetics. Someone in your family must have been a human."

"God, wouldn't surprise me, my family is so scatter-brained and shit." She murmured.

"Hey, come on, don't beat yourself up. She's beautiful." He said.

She smiled, "She is, but she's just so…God. She's human for crying out loud!"

"Being human's not such a bad thing." He said, shrugging.

"Yeah but…I was just hoping for a tougher kid, you know. One like me. In more ways than one." She said pointedly.

"You never know."

She shrugged and continued folding clothes.

Monroe chose to ignore Regina's mood swings and focused instead on Josie.

He smiled as he rocked Josie and she finally fell asleep, content.

He took her to her crib and watched her sleep for a while. The thought of anyone hurting this sweet baby crossed his mind and he saw red for a minute.

He had to stop himself. What was he doing? He'd hurt countless people, some were kids. Granted he hadn't killed the kids, but he'd terrorized them.

He looked down and felt ashamed at the monster he'd become. Just the thought of any Blutbad putting their hands on his Josie made him angry. He sighed.

He remembered going to a meeting with a friend, Larry. He'd dragged Monroe to one of those "Weider Lifestyle" meetings and Monroe laughed at everyone, thinking they were nuts for shedding the natural life they were supposed to lead. It was just the natural order of things, nothing wrong with that. In Monroe's opinion, to be anything other than what you are is a joke.

And God, give up meat?! They had to be on something if they even thought he would do anything that stupid.

But suddenly…that kind of life didn't seem so far-fetched now. What if he turned and couldn't control himself? What if he hurt Josie? What if he lost her? She was just a child, and she was human! She couldn't even begin to defend herself against something like him.

No. He had to protect her, even if it was from himself.

He sighed and stared at her, "Well…looks like daddy's giving up meat."

…


	3. Chapter 3

Who in the hell would come knocking at 6:30 in the morning to bug him? Monroe decided to just keep doing his Pilates. Maybe they'd go away.

Nope. He heard a knock again and sighed. He might as well see who it was. God if it was Regina he'd tear a new one.

He finally got up and grabbed a towel. He opened the door and lo and behold…

"We need to talk." The Grimm, Detective Nick Burkhardt said on his porch.

"Not at 6:30 in the morning we don't." Monroe said, feeling testy. He started to close the door but the damn guy let himself in.

Before he could remark, he heard Josie upstairs wailing for him.

"Great, you woke her up." He grumbled, heading upstairs.

The idiot actually had the audacity to follow him, "You have a kid?" he asked, looking dumbstruck.

"Uh yeah. Weren't you listening to me when I mentioned her?" he said going towards Josie's room.

"I was kinda preoccupied. You know…missing girl. Which, thank you, by the way."

"A gift basket would have been nice." Monroe said as he opened Josie's door. He saw her on her bed crying and reaching for him.

He collected her and held her for a minute.

He looked over at Detective Burkhardt, who was actually grinning at him.

"What?" he asked.

The detective shook his head and continued smiling, "She's cute."

"Thanks." He said and grabbed her favorite stuffed wolf "Luna".

"How old?" Nick asked.

"Five." Monroe said, rocking her.

"I thought she was here." She sobbed quietly.

"Not yet, Josie." He said sadly.

"Who's that?" she asked, suddenly noticing Nick and tensing.

He turned around; holding her in his arms and saw Nick looking around her room.

He was probably admiring all the classy furniture that Monroe had picked out especially for Josie. That or he was staring at all the toys and pink and purple covering the room. He hoped it was the first one. If there was one thing Monroe prided himself on, it was that his daughter had intricate and old-fashioned furniture that made a statement.

"Hi." Nick said, smiling and waving.

"This is Detective Nick Burkhardt." Monroe explained, "Detective, this is my daughter Josephine. But we just call her Josie."

"Hi Josie, nice to meet you." Nick said, extending his hand. Josie stared at him.

"Hungry?" Monroe asked her and she nodded.

He left the room, passing Nick and leading the way downstairs.

"How long is this gonna take? I was right in the middle of my Pilates." Monroe asked him.

Nick suddenly remembered what he was doing there and pulled out the paper bag, stopping Monroe in the hallway.

"You ever see one of these before?" Nick asked.

Monroe put Josie down and took the bag. He stared in shock for a second then recovered, glancing at Josie.

"Hey hun, go pick out your bagel." He said.

Josie walked away and Monroe pulled out what looked to be an intricate carved bear claw thing.

"I've never seen one up close thank God. Jaegarbars use these to disembowel their victims." He said, sniffing it, "Now I'm hungry." He grumbled and shoved the item back in the bag and gave it back to Nick.

"Want a bagel?" he asked.

"No, thank you." Nick said.

He questioned Monroe on Jaegarbars and suddenly noticed Josie was listening to them. He figured she knew and understood what they were talking about.

Halfway through, Nick finally glanced at Josie, who was eating her bagel next to her father. The detective in him wondered if she was actually following along with what was going on or if she was in five-year-old Blutbad la-la land.

After Monroe had explained to Nick about the "Chase" Jaegarbars participate in, he realized what he needed to do, "I got to go. Thanks." He said, putting his coffee down and leaving.

"Oh, thanks for stopping by." Monroe said, and then gave Josie a look, "Newbie." He explained to her, raising his eyebrows.

She giggled, "He's not very smart, is he?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "It is pretty sad when a five-year-old knows more than a detective."

…

_5 years earlier_

Josie was shooting up like a weed. She was already 8 months old. She was crawling around and babbling. The only thing Monroe worried about was her curiosity, which meant she was getting into things she shouldn't. She was actually attempting to climb the stairs and nearly fell which made Monroe go safety crazy, so he baby-proofed his whole house in one afternoon.

He was working on a clock while she played in her playpen. She would throw things out to try and get his attention.

He used to get bugged by little things, but because he was attending Weider meetings regularly and he was weaning off of meat, he wasn't as testy as he used to be.

He was starting to get into this exercise routine some friends at the meetings introduced him to called Pilates. He always felt great afterwards, making him less likely to run out into the woods for extended periods of time.

The only real thing that bothered him was Angelina. Granted she was incredible with Josie, always holding her and playing with her, but she was always giving Monroe a hard time about going straight.

He felt of all the people who would at least support him it would be her.

A toy ball hit his head, making him lose focus. He glared playfully at Josie who was grinning at him. He knew all the drool was from her teething.

He sighed and finally put down his work and picked her up. She sat on the floor and started trying to get up. He laughed. She'd been squatting for weeks now trying to stand by herself. She could usually do it if she held something, but he could tell she just wanted to stand by herself.

She attempted it and fell on her bottom. She must have bumped her teeth during the impact as she started crying.

Monroe woge'd out of protection and got closer to her. She stopped crying and looked at him. She pet his face with her hands.

"Da Da." She babbled.

He smiled at her and retracted her hands still on his face. He kissed her nose and she giggled. His whiskers always tickled her.

"That's right." He said, picking her up and holding her close.

He heard a knock and realized Regina was ready to pick her up.

He'd been babysitting Josie a lot more lately. Regina had just lost her job to cut backs and she was feeling testy and angry a lot. So Monroe was happy to take Josie off her hands any time. She was his daughter after all.

Sure enough, Regina was there, looking tired but smiling none the less.

"She okay?" she asked, taking Josie from him.

"Yep, she's trying to stand, but just not there yet. She said Da Da." He told her proudly.

"She says that a lot." She laughed and bounced Josie.

Monroe looked over and noticed a man in the passenger seat of the car, "Who's that?" he asked.

She looked over, "Oh, that's Greg. Real nice guy." She said, smiling.

"Is he a Blutad?" Monroe asked.

"Yep." She said proudly, collecting Josie's things, "He's been dying to meet Josie."

Monroe suddenly felt sick to his stomach, "You sure that's a great idea? I mean, she is human."

"I know that, he knows that, but he wants to strengthen the relationship. He has to meet my kid."

Monroe sighed, wishing he could just grab Josie back from Regina, but his meetings had taught him not to assume violence would occur every which way he turned. So he took a breath and watched as the hot shot in the car held his daughter and smiled at her with a toothy grin.

He narrowed his eyes and didn't close the door until they'd left. But even then, his every thought was if Josie was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains child abuse and some strong language. **

…..

Monroe waited with Josie on the couch. She was already starting to cry and he was trying to take her mind off of the fact that any second now, her mom would be showing up.

He was supposed to have Josie for another day, but somehow Regina found out about the police searching his house so she'd complained and threatened to get his visitations reduced again if he didn't let her get Josie today.

He hated it. It just wasn't fair that Josie had to be put through this. All because her mother was a rotten, scheming bitch.

They heard the knock and Josie held her dad.

"I'll see you next week, I promise." He told her as he led her to the door.

Regina stood there, texting on her phone.

"Let's go." She said and grabbed Josie's hand before Monroe could even give her one last hug.

He watched sadly as his daughter was driven away and thought about when it all began to go so downhill.

…..

_3 years earlier_

Monroe couldn't believe how time just flew. His baby girl was now 3 years old. He had enjoyed every minute with her. Her brown hair was taking on his wavy curl and she was becoming just as pretty as her mom.

He was so excited to see her this afternoon. He was throwing a party and all of his friends including some of Regina's friends were going to be there.

The only person he didn't want around was Rick. Rick was Regina's newest catch. He was the spitting image of some biker dude with his toned body, rough and sexy brown hair and goatee to match, no wonder Regina fell for him. He was also unfortunately a very cocky guy. He'd officially moved in with her and Monroe couldn't stand the guy.

Sure he was nice to Josie and he seemed like a decent guy for a Blutbad, but he rubbed Monroe wrong and he was just so cocky about being a natural Blutbad not needing the Weider lifestyle like Monroe.

He tried shrugging it off to jealousy and was just glad that Josie didn't call him "Dad" or anything. Then he'd have a problem.

He heard his doorbell and went to open it.

He smiled as Josie came in wearing a new birthday dress.

She walked over towards him, but he noticed she looked tired and a little sad about something. She was also walking kind of funny. Maybe her shoes were too small.

"Hey Josie Posie, how's my birthday girl." He said, gently picking her up and hugging her. She smiled at him and held up three fingers.

"That's right, you're three! You're a big girl now!" he said happily.

She nodded and he saw Regina come in carrying presents and Rick followed carrying some party supplies.

"Hey Monroe, smells like a rabbit hole in here." He joked.

Monroe rolled his eyes. Yes, he was officially vegetarian. Ha Ha. Move on folks.

He brightened when he saw Angelina and Hap come out of the car.

He and Angelina had broken up a while back, but she was still always offering to babysit Josie and she still kept in touch with Monroe.

He finally admitted to her that his daughter and his new lifestyle were more important and she got angry and left him for some new hot shot.

Hap on the other hand, always came by with something for Josie, leaving Monroe with a big mess usually. God, giving a toddler silly putty and not thinking she would eat it? Now that was a fun night filled with crying and nasty poop.

He was just glad that they still loved and accepted Josie.

"Here she is in her awesome dress!" Angelina said, coming in and kissing Josie on the cheek.

"Where do you want this Monroe?" Hap asked and Monroe's eyes widened and she saw a giant box being carried in.

"What did you do? Buy her a house?" Monroe yelled.

"Nah, we got her a-"

"Hap, shut it, she's right here!" Angelina said, punching him.

"Oh…hey Josie girl, I'll just put this down now."

He smiled and Josie reached out for him to hold her. Which he gladly took her and lifted her up high.

"And she's finally touching the ceiling! It's official! You're three!" Hap cheered as Josie poked a small finger at the ceiling, giggling.

"Oh good, Joe's here!" Regina said and started welcoming people into the house.

Monroe turned on the game for any bored adults to watch and got to work entertaining his guests and watching over Josie as she opened her gifts.

He couldn't help but grin as Hap and Angelina had gotten her a new doll house. She smiled and gave them a big hug, feeling excited.

After a while, she finally asked her dad to go potty and so he took her upstairs.

He was going to wait for her until he heard a crash and dashed downstairs to see some of the guys playing rough in his house and breaking his clock.

He groaned and gave them a football, "Get outside and toss it morons!" he yelled. He shook his head and went to clean the mess.

Angelina went upstairs to clean herself up. She walked right in and was just about to fix her makeup when she jumped.

"Josie!" she said, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know you were in here." She laughed.

Josie just grinned and tried to get off the enormous potty.

"You need help?" Angelina asked and got down to pull up her panties and leggings. Josie suddenly cried out in pain.

Angelina lifted her dress and saw red.

Josie's behind, back, and thighs were covered in welts and bruises.

"Oh my God." She said, "Stay here."

"NO!" Josie cried.

"Stay here!" she said and left Josie in the bathroom crying frantically.

Angelina ran downstairs and saw Hap, "HAP! Get Monroe and get up here now!" she yelled, "MONROE! Now!"

Monroe and Hap came upstairs. Monroe got nervous, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Angelina led them into the bathroom where Josie was crying.

"What happened?" Monroe asked, bending down.

"Look, look at this!" Angelina cried, lifting her dress.

Hap groaned, "Oh God."

Monroe didn't say anything. He looked at Josie's bruises, and looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"Who did it? Baby, who did this?" he asked, clenching his teeth.

She shook her head, nervously and cried.

"Was it Rick?" he asked, shaking her a little, "Josie, did Rick do this to you, tell me!"

She sobbed and looked right into his eyes and he didn't need to hear anything at that point. He got up and woged. That bastard would pay for touching his child.

He didn't care about Weider group, he didn't care about being vegetarian, he didn't care about Pilates. All he cared about was finding the piece of filth that put his hands on Josie.

Angelina and Hap followed him.

Monroe found Rick laughing with his buddies. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the house.

Both had shifted and both fought like wolves. Monroe had him on the ground and kicked him in the ribs yelling.

"You. Fucking. Bastard!" Monroe yelled with each blow, "She's a baby you sick-"

"Monroe, what the hell?!" Regina yelled running outside.

Angelina stopped her, "Let him go, that ass hole was beating your kid. Monroe's doing us a favor."

"What?!" Regina yelled.

Josie came out and saw the fight, but it terrified her. She'd never seen her dad this way.

"Mommy…" she sobbed.

Regina glared at her and advanced.

Before Josie could expect it, her mom slapped her face, "What did you say? What the hell did you do?"

Angelina grabbed Regina and threw her to the ground, "You bitch! You let him do that!"

Josie stood there in shock, her head spinning, her hand clutching her face where her mom stung her.

She panted and suddenly felt the need to run, to just get away.

No one noticed her. No one noticed a barefoot girl in a polka dot dress run into the woods by herself.

Hap had seen enough, he pulled Monroe off of Rick and another grabbed Rick.

Angelina finally let up on Regina who had now advanced towards Monroe, "What gives you the right to attack him?!" she yelled.

He glared at her, "Did you know what he was doing? Have you seen your daughter's body? How could you let him do this?!"

"He's a Blutbad it's what we do. If she were a Blutbad this would be nothing for her. He's just disciplining her. He cares about her."

Monroe could not believe what he was hearing, "You let this bastard touch my daughter? She's a human baby! Regina her body was covered in bruises!"

"She's a human so she just can't handle the punishment like a Blutbad would. She'll recover. Monroe, she's fine!"

"No, you're sick. I'm pressing charges and I'm getting full custody of my daughter starting now."

"Just try."

"Watch me. Now get the hell off my lawn and don't show your face here again! You leave Josie alone. Both of you."

"Fine, we're going," Regina said stomping off, "Come on Rick, we're going to the hospital."

"Just get out of my sight." Monroe spat.

He walked towards the house, "Where's Josie?" he asked.

Everyone looked all over the house and couldn't find her.

"Monroe, she's not here." Hap said.

Angelina sniffed, "She ran into the woods!"

"Oh God, JOSIE!" Monroe yelled, shifting and racing into the woods.

….

She shivered and hugged her knees. She's stepped on something sharp and cut her foot. She sobbed and looked around, not sure where she was. But at least she was safe.

She looked sadly at her dress which was now dirty and tore up.

She jumped when she heard something. She hugged her knees closer. She hoped it wasn't Rick here to kill her because she told her dad.

"Josie!" Monroe yelled coming closer.

He sniffed and looked over and saw her huddled under the tree looking scared.

"Oh baby!" he said and picked her up and holding her, "It's okay now. I got you."

She hugged him tight and cried while he comforted her.

He smoothed the hair from her face, "Let's go home and clean you up, okay?"

He walked her back to the house. Some of the people had left, while others stayed behind and called the cops.

It was a very long night where guests explained what had happened, writing statements while Monroe was questioned. Josie was looked over and her bruises were documented.

She cried through the whole thing and Monroe wanted so badly to hold her but he wasn't allowed in the room where they were talking to her and looking her over for any injuries.

When they finally came out a cop was holding her in a blanket, "We're gonna run her to the hospital now." He explained.

Monroe nodded and grabbed his things to follow them out.

He heard sirens and looked up, two police cars were coming up. Two officers got out and advanced on him.

"Edward Monroe?" one asked.

Monroe nodded.

"You're under arrest for the assault of one Rick Gaines." They said, handcuffing him.

"What? No! Please, my daughter, she's-" Monroe yelled.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's pressing charges and the mother is accusing you of abuse."

"No! You have it all wrong! Stop!"

Josie looked over and screamed, crying while the police officer put her in his car.

"Josie! It's okay! I'll meet you at the hospital!" he called as they shoved him in the car.

Angelina and Hap ran out.

"Monroe, we'll take care of her." Angelina said.

"Don't let them take her back there!" Monroe said as they closed the door.

"We won't!" she said and watched in horror as both he and Josie were taken away.

…

_To be continued_

I feel I should probably answer a question, though I was hoping to find a way to explain it in the story, but I'll just tell you now.

Josie is not a Grimm, she is simply human. The only reason she can see the creatures is because her parents are Blutbads. I feel this way because from what I've learned about the show and my take on it is that Grimms are like Wesen themselves in that they have special skills they are born with as well as being able to see the Wesen. I also wanted to make a character that is a little different in a big way by making her completely normal.

Hope that cleared up some confusion or mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

Monroe had his head in his hands in the jail cell. He'd been there for nearly 2 hours. He'd been questioned like crazy and then ended up in a cell waiting till his bottom was cold and sore.

His every thought was of Josie. He hadn't heard anything yet from anyone about her. An officer came down, named Wu, and told him he could make a phone call.

While they were walking the officer kept giving him sad glances. Monroe remembered he was the one who was questioning Josie before they came and took him away.

"One call, you got about thirty minutes." He explained.

Before he left, he quickly muttered in Monroe's ear, "The bastard doesn't stand a chance. Good work working him over."

Monroe couldn't help but grin as the officer walked away.

He immediately called Angelina, praying she'd pick up.

"Monroe!" she said.

"Thank God! What's going on? Where's Josie?" he asked.

"She's here at the hospital. They've examined her. Monroe, she looks terrible." She said sadly.

"What about Regina and Rick? What's going on with them?" he asked.

"They aren't letting Regina go near her yet."

Monroe sighed with relief.

"Thank God people wrote statements. Rick's no longer pressing charges and he's being arrested for abuse. You should be in the clear any minute now. Larry's coming to bail you."

"What about Regina?"

"She's in the clear unfortunately." She snarled, "Claimed she had no clue about the abuse, pretended to cry and shit."

Monroe sighed.

"Where's Josie going to go?"

"She's coming home with us. You and Regina can't see her for 24 hours. They plan to have a court hearing tomorrow afternoon regarding where she'll be placed."

Monroe rubbed his eyes and thought sadly about how Josie was probably suffering. He was just glad Hap and Angelina would take care of her.

"Take good care of her, okay." He said.

"We will, and we'll come tomorrow to help out."

"Thanks Angelina. I owe you."

"You may be a dick, but I care about you." She said, "And I care about Josie."

He smiled and hung up.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, he was out and his friend Larry bailed him.

There was nothing he could do since he wasn't allowed to see Josie until tomorrow evening, so he had Larry take him home so he could clean up.

He stared sadly at the mess and worked his way around the house, trying to take his mind off of how terrible his daughter's birthday had been.

Once he was done, he went up to Josie's room and sat on her tiny bed and stayed there all night.

….

Monroe sat away from Regina, ready to take her on. Hap and Angelina were sitting behind him as well as other guys from his meetings. Everyone had come to give statements and fight for Monroe to get Josie.

Josie was waiting with child services in another room. She had already given her testimony. Monroe was convinced she'd be in his care within the evening.

After reading statements as well as Josie's testimony, it was passed that Rick would not be allowed to go anywhere near Monroe or Josie ever again. He would face jail time and his parole would be decided in court in a few years.

Regina was pissed but continued to put on the show of concerned mother. Monroe had to roll his eyes, but was shocked when the judge suddenly said Regina could have custody of Josie.

Monroe was outraged and he argued till he was blue in the face about Regina hurting Josie and letting Rick touch her.

The judge ruled him down saying that there was no evidence to suggest such a thing happened, and because Monroe had instigated an attack on his front lawn, both were responsible for violence ensuing in front of Josie. Therefore, both were given part time custody.

He explained that in a year, they could proceed again, should something else arise. He wasn't separating Josie from her mother, however.

Monroe humbly asked if Josie could stay with him for the week and the judge agreed. Regina needed to change apartments and had some cleaning up to do in regards to her act. Monroe was a much more stable environment after something like this.

Monroe was satisfied with that. He had a year to work on fighting for custody. He was sure to get it; he was Weider, Regina was not. He had a house, Regina didn't. What could possibly go wrong?

….

Monroe was glad that the trial was done and he could go get Josie. She was sitting in a small room with a couple of officers and a child services agent. She cried when he came into the room and ran into his arms. He held her close and noticed the cop who had spoken to him last night was smiling and nodding.

He thanked them for watching her and went out to thank his friends.

He didn't want to linger long. He had no intention of running into Regina and Josie needed to get home and rest.

Josie fell asleep on the car ride home and he didn't want to wake her up but he needed to get her cleaned up.

Once upstairs, Josie remembered her birthday presents and asked to see them again. Monroe obliged, considering her birthday party did not go as planned. Shoot, she didn't even get cake.

First things first, she needed a bath and some balm for all her bruises.

She was a little nervous about getting naked in front of him for her bath, which concerned Monroe as he'd given her plenty of baths in the past. But he understood that after yesterday, the secret was exposed and she was more upset about it than usual.

He stared sadly at all the bruises he hadn't even seen the day before. To think she'd come over all these months and he never even noticed or asked. He felt like the crapiest dad in the world for failing to see or figure out what was going on. She winced when he put the balm on her and he just couldn't believe anyone could do this to a child. Especially his child.

He got her dressed for bed and decided to let her have some cake before bed. He got out a slice of cake and lit a candle and sang to her so she could blow it out.

He saw her smile for the first time that day and felt the world was right again. If his baby was happy, he was happy.

Halfway through her cake he asked her if she was hurting anywhere and she pointed to her head. He got nervous and wondered if she'd gotten a head injury.

"You bump your head?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I don't like thinking." She explained.

He nodded sadly, "I know what you mean."

She gave him a tearful look, "I was bad."

"No…no you weren't." he told her.

"I didn't listen. And I told a secret." She explained.

"Josie, what that man did to you was a very bad thing. And number one rule: never keep secrets from your father."

"But mommy wants me to keep secrets. She said that if I told you she'd kill me." She cried.

He sighed, "I don't want you to ever keep secrets from me, okay? If you are hurt or sad or if someone is being mean to you, you tell me. I want to know everything."

She looked down.

"Can you do that? Can you tell the truth and let me help you?"

She nodded.

He rubbed her head gently, "You're my brave, brave girl, you know that?"

She shook her head, "I'm a stupid worthless human." She said.

Monroe got angry. He knew she'd heard those words from her mother and Rick.

"Josie, who do you believe? Me? Or Rick?"

"You."

"Well, Rick is wrong. Just because you are not a Blutbad does not make you weak or stupid. I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't have it any other way. You understand?"

"You love me, daddy."

"I do." He nodded, smiling.

"I love you too daddy." She said and climbed into his lap.

He woged and she looked up at him.

And much like she used to do in the past as a baby, she pet his face and smiled, "Daddy."

He retracted and kissed her nose, "That's right my beautiful, smart, brave girl."

….

_Present Day_

Monroe had to admit, he was not looking forward to dealing with a teenage daughter. That poor Reinagan kid was such a mess. And it was such a shame to waste all that talent.

He sighed coming in the door and wanted to punch the wall when he heard his door knock. It could only be one person.

Sure enough, Nick was standing there and let himself in.

Monroe didn't bother trying to ask him to leave at this point. The poor moron was such a pathetic newbie, he almost felt sorry for him.

"Thanks again for all the help. We were able to stop him from hurting anyone before it was too late." Nick explained.

Monroe grunted and grabbed a couple of beers for them.

Nick was admiring the framed photo collage he'd made of Josie.

"Josie asleep?" he asked.

Monroe shook his head, "She's at her mothers."

Nick nodded, "You two get along at all?" he asked.

Monroe scoffed, "Let's just say that woman is the spawn of Satan and if you ever needed to behead her, I'd be first in line to watch."

Nick's eyes widened, "No animosity there." He laughed, "Take it you two aren't close?"

Monroe finally looked at him, "Let me get something straight…you know all my phone numbers and contact information, my background history, my priors…and yet you don't know anything about Regina or Josie?"

Nick stared at him, "Uh…I only really needed your info." He explained.

Monroe rolled his eyes.

"So what happened? Bad breakup?" he asked.

"No, bad parenting." Monroe said and went to go grab another beer. Whenever the subject of Regina came up, he found he always drank more than he should and it always made him a little testy.

"She can't be that bad." Nick said.

Monroe shifted, making Nick jump, "Calm down, dude…seriously…" Nick said.

"You don't think she can be that bad? Let me tell you something; that BITCH let some asshole beat Josie when she was only three years old. She's the reason Josie's constantly in danger and suffering. She gets a kick out of beating up Josie and blaming it on me just to get back at me for getting her hot shot boyfriend arrested. So I think it's safe to say that that woman is the epitome of Mommy Dearest."

Nick stared at him in shock at a loss for words, "Are you serious?"

"No I'm making it all up…Yes ass hole I am serious! God, why would I even joke about that?!" Monroe growled. He had to step back for a minute and put his beer down. He knew it was the alcohol making him angry, but he was also dealing with another week without Josie, making him antsy and angry.

"Why the hell aren't you filing for full custody?!" Nick asked.

"I've been trying for two years." Monroe said angrily, "But the police don't find or do anything about it. It's all hearsay to them. It doesn't help either that we're Blutbads. They don't even begin to understand the ramifications of leaving Josie in a home like that. What really goes on in an abusive Blutbad home."

"But Josie's a Blutbad, she has to have some kind of ability to-"

Monroe put his hand up, "Save it. Josie's not a Blutbad. She's human."

Nick actually spit out his drink and choked, "Was she adopted?!"

Monroe shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Long story, but bottom line is, she's biologically ours, she's just not a Wesen."

"Can she see…you and…"

Monroe nodded, "Since she was a baby she could."

"Is she a Grimm?" Nick asked, very intrigued that two Wesen could even have a human baby.

"No. At least I don't think so. She doesn't know how to defend herself."

Nick shrugged, "Most three year olds don't."

"But Grimms are born with self-defense skills that help keep them alive." Monroe added, "Josie's vulnerable to any Wesen attack."

"That's gotta be tough." Nick said.

"You don't know the half of it." Monroe sighed.

"I didn't know you were dealing with that." Nick said sadly.

Monroe shrugged, "It's been a battle but I'm hoping that pretty soon I'll be able to get full custody of her. Only problem is they're not willing to do that unless Regina hurts Josie to the point she nearly dies, and I'm not willing to wait around for that."

Nick nodded, "There are a lot of imperfections in the system."

"I'll say."

"Look, if you ever need help with this, let me know." Nick said. It was the least he could do for the guy who'd helped him out a few times.

Monroe grinned at him, "Thanks."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter contains a situation of child abuse**

…**.**

Monroe was annoyed but he couldn't let his friend down after being so great with Josie in the past. He just hoped Regina didn't hear about it and take Josie away again. He walked in carrying Josie to pick up Hap.

"My main man Monroe!" Hap yelled and Josie smiled as he came over, "And my best girl Josie!" Hap said, immediately grabbing Josie from Monroe and swinging her in the air. He put her down and did the same with Monroe in a bear hug. Josie giggled watching her dad look so awkward.

Nick finally came over and Josie quickly ran behind her dad.

She'd seen Nick a few times, but every single time Nick came over Regina always followed. At this point she associated Nick with her mother in a bad way. Maybe if she didn't see Nick and pretended he wasn't there her mom wouldn't find her.

Nick smiled at Josie behind Monroe and waved quickly, then spoke to Monroe about Hap's situation.

Hap was busy trying to tickle Josie behind Monroe; she avoided him, but was attempting to hide from Nick at the same time so it made Monroe's legs ache from the constant movement. He was worried that at some point he would fall flat on his face if she kept this up.

Finally Nick let them go and Monroe drove home with Hap entertaining Josie in the back seat. He had to admit, he was glad to hear her laughing and giggling, it had been so long since he'd heard it.

Josie yawned and Monroe realized she was due for her nap soon.

When he got to his house, he noticed a parked car a couple of houses away suddenly take off. It struck him as odd, but he decided to just ignore it.

…..

Josie woke up and heard a ruckus outside. She ran downstairs in her PJ's and saw the front door open. She looked out carefully and saw a group of people coming in. She stepped back and was relieved it was just her dad and Hap. She came out and saw the detective come in suddenly and she shrieked running to her dad.

"Is that Josie?" a familiar voice asked and Josie looked over and her smile grew big, her worries forgotten.

"ANGELINA!" she cried happily and she was picked up immediately in a big hug.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Angelina asked. Josie missed her so much. Angelina was always so much fun to be around and she always took care of Josie, showing that not all Blutbads hated Josie for being a human.

Nick stared in amazement at the crazy Blutbad chick holding and being so gentle with Monroe's daughter. She was bouncing her and asking her how she was doing and smiling the whole time.

Hard to believe a few seconds ago she'd tried to kill him.

She put her down and Josie sat in Hap's lap as they all tried to calm both Angelina and Nick down.

Apparently, it was coming to light that Nick was a cop and a Grimm, but apparently something bad had happened to her uncle Hap and Angelina was in some kind of trouble. Josie felt awful suddenly, hoping the cop wouldn't take away her aunt and uncle.

Josie was holding one of her stuffed animals, ignoring how Angelina was acting. The cop must have pissed her off and even Josie knew that wasn't a good idea.

She would snarl and lunge at him.

"Whoa! Chill!" Hap said, holding on to Josie, "There's a child present!"

"You are so lucky I care about that girl or I would have no problems making you my dinner in front of her." She snarled.

Nick scoffed at her and Monroe tried calming everyone down.

Just then they all heard a knock at the door. Monroe sighed and went to answer it.

He blanched. Regina was there, looking deadly.

"Where is she? We're leaving now." She growled.

"Regina…" Monroe groaned.

"I know those two morons are here and I specifically said they are never to even come near her again!" Regina yelled, barging in.

Both she and Angelina shifted, Hap glared at her, holding Josie, who looked terrified.

Angelina growled at her, "God, I can't believe the court hasn't put you in jail yet."

"I can't believe you still dress like an 80's hooker." Regina spat.

Angelina lunged and Nick came forward, "Ma'am?" he asked her, looking intimidating.

"Who's this?" she asked Monroe, who came forward and took Josie from Hap.

"My name is Detective Nick Burkhardt." He introduced himself, showing his badge, "I'd like to ask what your reason for being here is?"

"None of your business, I'm just here to take my daughter out of this dangerous environment. And it most certainly is since the police are involved." She spat.

"Actually…" he said, "I'm here on behalf of Monroe. I understand you both have some issues."

She glared at Monroe and Angelina actually gave Nick a slight smile.

"It's my understanding that you keep taking away Monroe's visitation rights when it is documented that he should be seeing her more often."

She glared, "I take her away when there is danger present."

"I see, and what kind of danger is there tonight?" he asked.

"These two are felons and dangerous people who should not be near my daughter." She growled.

He nodded, "I see, well, being that there is no real danger that I can see and judging by all the visitation hours you have messed up for Monroe, I'd say Josie should be in his care for at least three months." He spat.

"You can't do that. I'm speaking to my lawyer in the morning, but not before I take Josie home. Go upstairs and get your stuff!" she yelled at Josie, who clung to her dad.

"Ma'am, I can guarantee you won't like the result if you so much as take her from him tonight." Nick said.

"Whatever. You! NOW!" she growled and Josie got down running upstairs and getting her things. Monroe glared at Regina and shook angrily.

Josie came downstairs crying and carrying a book bag. Her dad picked her up and had to keep from losing it as the foul being from Hell itself grabbed Josie from him and dragged her out.

"You'll be hearing from us shortly." Nick called to her, glaring at her.

She ignored him, dragging Josie away.

"Monroe, this is all my fault, I never would have-" Hap started.

"No Hap, it's not your fault. She was going to find some reason or another." Monroe said sadly.

"How'd she even know we were here?" Angelina said, "God, I need a drink."

Monroe suddenly remembered the car he'd seen, "I think she's having someone watch me." He said.

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"I saw a car parked by my house today, it just took off when I walked with Josie and Hap into the house."

"Could explain why she's finding out so much stuff on you." He said, "We'll do her one better and have a lookout on her end too." He said, smiling.

"This guy is an awesome cop and Grimm!" Hap said, "Even though I'm not quite sure that's even legal." He grumbled.

"Yeah, well, he's still a Grimm and an annoying piece of shit." Angelina spat and went to get a drink.

Nick groaned, "What did you see in her?" he asked.

Monroe shrugged, "Long time ago, man, and she's been great to Josie. I owe her a lot. Her and Hap."

"Hard to believe that woman is nicer than what I just witnessed." Nick groaned.

Monroe rolled his eyes, "You don't know the half of it. You know Angelina's the one that found out and told me?"

Nick stared at him. As much as he hated the bitch, he figured he should at least give her credit for sticking up for a human baby.

…

Josie wasn't quick enough. Her mother managed to grab her arm roughly and throw her against the wall before she could make a break to her room.

"God, I swear, I don't know why I put up with your bullshit." Regina growled, shifting. Josie shrank into the wall.

Regina got up and went to grab a drink. Josie figured she was in the clear and carefully went upstairs quietly before her mom came back to finish what she started. She locked her door and found her bed.

She suddenly heard through the vents her mom talking to someone on the phone. It was her dad.

What she heard made her stomach drop.

"You won't be seeing her for two weeks after that shit you just pulled…You can thank your little cop friend and the dog and pony show for that…Yeah, unless you want another fiasco with the police, and I can make that happen, you'll do what I say."

Josie cried silently and pulled out Luna. She normally left her stuffed animals and cherished toys with her dad, but she really wanted Luna tonight. Her mom and her boyfriends were notorious for ripping apart her toys and presents she'd gotten from her dad, so they both figured it was just easier to keep everything at his place. She'd just make sure no one got Luna.

She cradled the stuffed wolf and crawled into bed. She jumped when she heard her mother pounding on the door, "Thought you could just walk away that easily you little shit! Get out here, now!"

Josie shook and closed her eyes. If she didn't unlock the door tonight, she'd pay for it in the morning. If she did, she'd pay for it tonight.

She quickly hid Luna under the mattress and got up.

She opened the door and her mother stood there, holding a bottle in her hand. She took a swig and threw it on the ground in front of Josie, shattering it. Josie jumped at the impact then stood waiting, bracing for the blow.

Her mother shifted and grabbed Josie and clawed at her back, leaving some very nasty scratches.

Josie screamed.

"If you make one more sound I swear you're going to regret it!" Regina growled.

Josie shut her mouth and was shoved to the ground.

"God, humans are so pathetic." Regina muttered and closed the door.

Josie lay on the ground and didn't move all night. She dreamed as she lay there that her dad was going to come right through the door and take her away and she would never have to come back here again.

That was her favorite dream. It just took a nightmare to even begin to hope.

…


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa, you…really like Christmas." Nick said as he stared at the incredible display of Christmas decorations.

"Hey it's a tradition that's been in my family a long time." Monroe defended.

Nick could hardly listen as Monroe gushed over his trains and decorations. He had a girl missing to think about. He was reminded briefly of when he first met Monroe.

He finally showed Monroe the picture and asked him a pivotal question, "Did you know you were Blutbad when you were born?" he asked.

Monroe sighed as he recounted the first time as a kid he fanged out, feeling the surge and how scary it was.

"Did you know Josie was a human right away, then?" Nick asked.

Monroe nodded, "Babies change one time after their born, it's kind of strange but it's almost like a natural confirmation to the mother. Josie didn't change, though. She cried…"

"Maybe there's a chance that she is a Blutbad but hasn't made that change yet." Nick suggested, "Or maybe she is a Grimm."

Monroe shook his head, "Josie is the most normal of both of us combined, trust me, we would know at this point." He said sadly.

"Maybe she just hasn't shown signs of being a Grimm yet." Nick suggested.

Monroe glared at him, "What is it with you and wanting her to be a Grimm?" he asked.

Nick put his hands up, "I'm just saying, I've just never seen or heard anything from the books describing anything quite like Josie."

Monroe sighed, trying his best to explain to Nick, "You know how when you see me, the reaction you take on?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, Josie reacts, but it's different."

"How? I mean no offense but when I see Wesen it's almost like they know I know. Josie's a kid and she's got to react the same way…"

"Look, it's hard to explain, it's easier to show you." He explained.

"Great, where is she?"

Monroe's eyes turned red, "With her."

Nick nodded sadly, "I am doing all I can to keep tabs on her. When's the last time you saw Josie?"

"I haven't seen her since Hap died." Monroe said sadly.

Nick felt awful. All this time, he hadn't been keeping up with Monroe and Josie hadn't been able to see him in nearly three weeks.

"Does she even know about Hap?"

Monroe shook his head, "I'm not going to tell her for a while. She's got enough on her plate."

Nick looked at him sadly, "Is she the reason you went straight?"

Monroe nodded and smiled, "she's the reason I get up every morning too."

Nick smiled, "She's lucky to have you as a dad."

"Not lucky enough, I'm the world's biggest failure at saving her from the depths of Hell and the clutches of Satan that is unfortunately her mother."

Nick shook his head, "You haven't failed her. And I won't rest until we get her out of there." Nick promised.

Monroe shrugged, "It's a nice gesture Nick, but I know you have more important things to do."

"How did I know you were going to ask me to go out in the woods to face some feral creature?" Monroe mumbled.

"You'll help me?"

"Not at night."

"Tomorrow, early?" Nick asked.

Monroe nodded, "We better be prepared."

….

Monroe walked into his house. He couldn't believe how amazing he felt to help that girl. Holly had hugged him the way Josie did and although it felt weird, he was so happy that he had done some good. He only wished he could really help Josie. God it bothered him that he could save a feral Blutbad girl and not his own daughter.

He looked around at his Christmas decorations he'd put up. He usually waited for Josie to help him, but Regina once again managed to take away his visitations. He stared sadly at the boxes waiting for Josie under the tree. He and Josie shared a love of Christmas. Probably because of all the years together they've been able to enjoy.

Monroe made sure her first Christmas was incredible and from then on, he always upped it a notch to make it spectacular.

He always took her to see Santa, though he noticed how scared she was of sitting in a strange man's lap by the time she was three. He had a feeling Rick was to blame for that.

But she still liked going to the mall to see all the decorations and wave to Santa from afar. She enjoyed looking at trees and helping him decorate and set up his trains. But his favorite part was during Christmas Eve. He'd dress up as Santa and wake her up on purpose so she could sneak downstairs and watch him put presents under the tree.

He smiled as he thought about her. He saw her for two hours a couple of days ago and she'd told him about Regina scratching her. They were at least a week old, but he felt helpless not being able to do anything.

His phone rang and he figured it was Nick calling. He was curious to see how Holly did seeing her mother again.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Daddy…"

Monroe sat up, "Josie?"

"Daddy, please come get me." Josie sobbed into the phone.

Monroe was shocked. She'd never called him before. She'd told him that Regina never let her near a phone. Sure he'd practiced his phone number and address with her just in case, but he was amazed she was even calling him.

"Josie, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm scared!" she cried.

"What's happening?"

He could hear loud noises in the background, music and people.

"There's a lot of Blutbad's here. Mommy's drinking. They're looking at me funny…" she sobbed.

"Oh God, hang on! I'm on my way, sweetie, call 911!"

"Daddy…"

"Just try to get out of there if you can, okay?"

"Daddy…Rick is here."

Monroe blanched, frozen at the doorway.

Just then, Josie gasped and Monroe could hear someone growling at her, "Get off the phone you little-"

The line went dead, "Josie? JOSIE!? Damnit!" Monroe yelled and dialed Nick's number. He wasn't going to let Regina get away with this. Not this time. He'd bring back up, unlike before.

….

Nick was just about to hit the hay after his long day when his phone rang. He prayed it wasn't the precinct.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Nick!"

"Monroe?"

"Listen to me; I need you to meet me at 156 Park Meadows Lane and fast."

"What's going on?"

"Josie's in trouble, she just called me. Hurry!"

Nick hung up and raced to find Monroe. He tried not to beat himself up for forgetting about checking up on Josie like he promised. He only hoped she was okay.

….

Monroe had to force himself not to storm into the house where he could hear loud music, growling, and laughter going on. Regina was obviously having some kind of party, and from the smell and sounds of it, they were all Blutbad. He shook, praying Josie was okay.

Nick finally pulled up and he got out to meet him.

Nick looked towards the house, "What's going on?"

"Regina's throwing a Blutbad Bash, drinks and pot for all." Monroe grumbled.

"That's perfect. We can get Josie out and you're sure to get custody of her now." Nick nodded.

"There's something else." Monroe said, his eyes glowing.

Nick looked at him.

"Rick Gaines is in there with her."

"Wait, Rick Gaines as in-"

"The guy that started it all….and I have a score to settle with him." He growled.

Nick held him back, "Don't lose it just yet, let's get Josie out first, we can easily get rid of the others, but if there's a fight started by you with multiple witnesses-"

"What if they start it?" he asked.

Nick smiled, "That will be the last thing they do. Does Regina know what I am?"

Monroe thought for a minute and shook his head.

"Good."

He banged on the door and a drunk looking Regina answered. She woge'd and glared at them.

"What the hell do you want? You're not allowed to see Josie."

"Where is he?" Monroe growled at her, shifting.

"What?"

"Rick, you sick bitch, where is he?!"

"Get out of my sight." She said, and tried slamming the door, but Nick burst in and flashed his badge, "Party's over, I suggest you all leave now and I won't take you in or call back up."

They all looked curiously at him, then shrugged and a few left at a time.

Monroe was sniffing, "Where's Josie?"

"You can't have her." She growled.

Monroe lunged at her, "You tell me where she is and if I see so much as a mark on her I swear I'll enjoy ripping out your throat."

She laughed at him and Monroe had had enough, he nodded to Nick.

"Ma'am, if Rick Gaines is in this house, I have to place you under arrest." Nick said, then looked around, "Course I'm placing you under arrest anyways for the possession of drugs as well as imprisoning a child in a dangerous home."

"And abuse." Monroe confirmed, sniffing.

Nick nodded, "If we do find any mark on Josie, that's gonna look real bad in court ma'am, and trust me, where you'll go, you're gonna learn real fast what pain really is."

"You threatening me?" she growled, shifting.

Nick smirked at her, "Yeah I am."

She retracted and backed up, "A Grimm!"

Nick advanced, "Now I'm giving you one last chance to tell us where Josie and Gaine's are…"

Just then they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"JOSIE!" Monroe yelled and ran upstairs.

Regina tried running for it, but Nick caught her and had her pinned on the floor in seconds. He was lucky she was drunk, but that didn't mean her Blutbad fierce was any easier. He was just glad she was a little off so he could get her in handcuffs.

"Now that's assaulting an officer added to your dirty laundry list. Not a great night for you Regina." Nick spat, "And the next time I see you come near Monroe or his daughter, you will regret it, trust me."

"Nick! Get up here now!" Monroe yelled

He ran to find Monroe who was banging on a door that was locked. Nick could hear Josie screaming on the other side.

"Get back!" Nick yelled, pulling out his gun, "Josie, get down, I'm shooting a gun at the door to open it!"

He fired a few and managed to kick the door down.

Monroe shifted and ran inside.

Nick had to keep from vomiting.

Josie was lying bleeding and naked on the floor. She was covered in bruises and scratches. Nick could hardly recognize her.

Monroe quickly grabbed a blanket and covered her. Nick could tell he was ready to lose it, but was surprised at how gently he picked Josie up, "I'm so sorry, Josie." He whispered.

"Where's Gaines?" Nick asked.

Monroe motioned to the window, "The filthy coward escaped."

"We need to get her to the hospital, fast!" Nick said.

Monroe carried her to his car.

"Monroe, you can't drive." Nick said.

"Just meet me there and be quick." Monroe said, putting Josie in his front seat, looking for all the world ready to kill the first thing that moved.

Nick nodded and called for backup to meet Monroe and to get to Regina's house.

…..

Monroe carried his bloody daughter into the hospital and didn't know if anyone could really see his face shifting back and forth from human to Blutbad.

"My daughter!" he cried, "She needs help! NOW!" he yelled.

Two nurses came with a stretcher and carried Josie away.

Another nurse came up to Monroe and he found himself in a state of numbness as he told the nurse the details and explaining Josie's allergies. He rubbed his hair and paced. After a while he noticed people staring at him. He looked down and saw he was covered in blood.

Josie's blood.

He shook and couldn't be in public anymore. He found the nearest bathroom and washed his face and hands.

He looked into the mirror, shaking. He shifted and punched the mirror, growling in anger. He retracted and felt the tears in his eyes. He finally took a few breaths he'd learned in yoga. He finally walked out and waited.

After a while of waiting in the chairs, Nick showed up with Hank.

"Is Regina in jail?" Monroe asked.

Nick smiled, "For a long time."

"We got her on lockdown and located a few witnesses from the party. She's not going anywhere." Hank confirmed, "We'll question her in the morning, let her stew for a while." He smiled.

Monroe felt some relief, "Gaines?"

Nick frowned, "No trace, not even sure if he was even there…"

"She told me he was there. She called me and told me. Josie wouldn't lie." Monroe said.

"Monroe I believe you but there is no proof. Besides, she's going to jail for multiple reasons anyway. No chance of getting Josie ever again."

Monroe would have leapt for joy had he not been fretting and worrying about his daughter possibly dying.

A doctor came out and called for Monroe.

"How is she?" Monroe asked, shaking.

"She's going to be just fine. She's just had some pretty severe trauma. She looks almost like she was clawed by some kind of bear or wolf. Were you two out hiking?"

"Her mother abused her." Nick explained, showing his badge, "I'm collecting evidence to help this man get custody of Josie."

The doctor nodded, "Some very nasty bruises can confirm the abuse. She has a broken wrist and two fractured ribs."

Monroe closed his eyes and swallowed, practicing his yoga breaths with all his might.

Suddenly, another nurse came out and whispered something to the doctor. He looked stunned and stared at Monroe.

"It says here you're the biological father."

Monroe nodded.

"Am I to understand there's been a custody battle going on and the mother was abusing Miss Monroe?"

Both Nick and Monroe nodded.

He looked uncomfortable, "The nurses found some trauma of a…sexual nature…they're going to do a sexual abuse kit and collect evidence. But we need your permission to do the test…"

Monroe and Nick stood there in shock. Monroe's eyes turned a violent shade of red and he stared at the doctor like he was ready to tear his throat to shreds.

"Monroe." Nick said, hoping to bring Monroe back to earth.

Monroe blinked and nodded, "I wanna find out who the bastard is that did this. You do everything you can for her, got it?"

The doctor nodded and gave the nurse a nod, then turned back to Monroe, "She's unconscious so I promise you she won't feel anything."

"When will she wake up?" Monroe asked, feeling weak in the knees.

"My guess is tomorrow morning. But you're welcome to sit with her when we're done. Family is allowed to stay for as long as they like."

"Make sure you hand those test results to the Portland PD for Detective's Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin." Nick said, "I'll make sure it gets verified and sent to court."

The doctor nodded and left Monroe standing there, looking like he was ready to drop any minute.

He closed his eyes and finally turned to Nick and Hank, "Nick…I can't thank you enough-"

Nick held up his hand and winked, "I only owe you a few."

Monroe smiled and nodded, then took the long walk to see how his daughter was doing.

Nick smiled and walked off with Hank.

"You said you owed that guy? For what? I thought you two hated each other?" Hank said.

Nick shrugged, "I felt bad for the missing girl case when I nearly got him arrested and barged into his house. Figured it's the least I could do for the poor guy."

"Lucky you did, any minute later and his daughter wouldn't have survived." Hank said, the shivered as he thought about what he'd seen and heard, "What kind of a psychopath would do that to a five-year-old girl?"

"A sick one, hopefully the kit will tell us what we need to know. Shame we have to find out this way."

Hank shook his head, "its cases like this that really make me wish I went into accounting instead."

Nick nodded and grinned, "But's it's also cases like this that make me glad I am a cop."

…..


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry; I forgot to put my warning up for the last chapter so I apologize if it was graphic for some people. I promise this chapter is much sweeter!

….

Josie finally woke up around noon time the next day. Monroe had not left her side. He slept in a chair by the bed and ended up resting his head next to her on the bed.

She groaned, immediately waking him up.

He felt terrible looking at her covered in IV's and bandages. One of her eyes was swollen and her lip was so busted it was puffing.

She groaned and tried kicking her legs and started crying. Monroe put his hand on her face, where she didn't have any bruises.

"Josie? Can you hear me?" he asked.

She looked over at him, "Daddy…"

He nodded and shifted for her, coming closer. She raised her hand weakly and touched his face. He retracted and smiled at her, "That's right."

"I don't feel good." She mumbled.

He nodded, "I know, you're gonna be here for a bit."

"Do I have to go back?"

He shook his head, smiling, "No more, baby. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She smiled very weakly, "I get to come home?"

He nodded, "Forever."

She held on to his hand and he could already see how relieved she felt.

"Luna?" she asked suddenly.

"She's at home." He said.

"No, she's at mom's house. I took her." She wept, "I hid her under my bed!"

Monroe nodded, "after breakfast, I'll go and get her okay."

She relaxed and sunk into the bed, looking drained.

"When can I come home?" she asked.

"The doctors want you to heal more, maybe just for a couple of days. Then you get to come home. We'll celebrate." He said.

Her eyes drooped and she nodded.

"Tell you what, I'll let you sleep and I'll go get Luna, sound okay?"

"You come back?" she asked.

"I promise." He said, kissing her forehead.

She finally relaxed and immediately fell back asleep.

He sighed and grabbed his coat, realizing he needed to bleach and clean all the blood out as well.

He rubbed his eyes and decided to grab a coffee first.

On the way he bumped into Nick, who was carrying a gift bag.

"Hey Monroe, she doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to go get a few things from Regina's. I am allowed to right?"

"I'll go, just in case, they may still be looking for evidence."

"What's with the bag?" Monroe asked, smiling.

Nick grinned and shrugged, "I got Josie a card and a pillow pet. I wasn't sure what she liked but I noticed she liked pink and purple so I got her the unicorn one."

Monroe laughed, nodding, "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"She's gonna need a good pillow while she rests." Nick said, "But I'll head over with you. I want to do some digging."

…

Monroe used Nick's gift back to shove anything he could find that was Josie's into it. He decided to leave her clothes and any other miscellaneous items he could replace. But at least he found Luna and a few other toys he knew she'd like. He also did some searching around the house to make sure nothing was hiding. Nick was outside talking to CSI, looking grim.

Monroe stared sadly around, looking at all the beer cans, cigarette butts, drugs, and even some porno mags. The place was filthy, there was no food in the fridge save for alcohol, he could smell blood and sex everywhere and couldn't believe Josie had been living in this dump for ages, not being able to call for help. It was a miracle she'd gotten a phone when she did.

He sighed and went out to find Nick and nodded.

Nick smiled back, then came over to him, "I hate to do this, but I'm needed on another case. Hank and I will make sure that this goes to court smoothly and is handled the right way, but I guess there's been a breakout and some fugitive is on the loose.

Monroe nodded, "Dude, you've done plenty, I can't thank you enough."

Nick nodded, "Anytime."

….

Monroe got back and Josie was eating soft foods with the help of a nurse. Monroe relieved her and Josie was ecstatic to have Luna and a new pillow pet. He made sure she used it right away.

The doctor finally came in and let Monroe know that all the results from the test were now being handled by the Portland PD and that they would contact him as soon as they identified who the results belonged to.

Monroe didn't need to guess. He knew it was Rick. But he also knew Nick wouldn't rest until Rick was brought in and dealt with.

He stayed with Josie all day, watching kid's shows and helping her eat. She was exhausted from all the pain pills though and he decided to head home and get things cleaned up. He'd missed some Pilates and it was making him antsy.

Needless to say he was pretty tired the next morning, but he got up and was relieved to do some Pilates and alleviate some stress. He felt that for once he could relax knowing Josie was at least coming home. He knew though that he'd have to get her into counseling after this. Hell, he might even utilize it.

He was surprised though to get a call from Nick as he read the morning paper.

He was hoping it was about Josie's case but was shocked to find they needed his help with a watch they found at a crime scene. He jumped on it right away. He was always happy to help when it came to clocks and watches, but he was also returning the favor to Nick, so he didn't mind at all.

It did take his mind off of worrying about Josie for a bit. He was antsy for any news on Rick but Nick and Hank weren't saying anything just yet. Apparently the watch killer at large was pretty important, so Monroe decided to let it go.

…

Monroe was feeding Josie some of his homemade sweet potatoes when he suddenly got a call. He noticed it was Nick. He paused feeding Josie and was hoping it was either about Rick or the watch.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Apparently, Nick was in the hospital. And he was only a few doors down.

"Okay, let me finish feeding Josie, I'll be there in two shakes." He said, hanging up.

"Daddy, don't leave me." Josie said as he packed up.

"I'm sorry, hun, but Nick's in trouble." He said, "I'm right down the hall, okay?"

She hugged Luna and nodded.

"I promise I'll come right back." He said, leaving.

He finally found Nicks room and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nick looked just like Josie. Covered in bruises and scratches, confined to the bed. He was muttering in his sleep. Monroe gently tapped him and Nick woke with a start.

"I don't know what you were just dreaming but it couldn't have been good." He said, "Who did this to you?"

He listened as Nick recounted what had happened and described the Wesen. Monroe got uneasy. A Siegbarst.

"That's got a knot in my stomach." He commented, "I once gave Josie a nightmare describing them."

"He's after Hank."

"Hank? Why?"

"He put him in jail…"

"Yeah, that'll do it. These guys carry grudges to the grave."

"Daddy…"

Nick looked over and Monroe turned around. Josie was standing there, holding on to the door frame.

"Josie, what are you doing up?" Monroe said, "How'd you get out of bed?"

"My tummy hurts." She complained, looking a little pale.

"Well, yeah, you're not supposed to be out of bed!" he said, gently picking her up. Granted she could walk around, but her ribs would suffer in the process.

"Josie's looking better than I am." Nick laughed.

"Yeah well, she looks even better when she's resting." Monroe said, rolling his eyes.

"What happened to Nick?" she asked her dad.

"Remember when I told you the story about the Siegbarst?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Well, Nick ran into one."

Her eyes widened and she stared in shock at Nick.

Nick had to laugh at her expression, "Any chance either of you know how to kill one?"

"Daddy said if you have some magic beans, you build a beanstalk and then take the giant up the beanstalk and then you cut it down. But you gotta make sure you aren't in the beanstalk when you cut it down."

Monroe and Nick stared at her.

"Or…" Monroe said, "You could try an easier way that doesn't involve a plant. It's called gift."

"Gift?"

"Yeah, German for poison. Which always confused me around Christmas time but-"

"No daddy, you can't give an ogre a gift. You have to kill it." Josie said.

"I think the meds are making her a little loopy." Monroe sighed.

"I have some."

"Meds? I sure hope so, cause you look like-"

"No I mean I have Siegbarst gift."

"What kind of meds they got you on man?"

"My aunt had some."

Monroe grew serious, "Oh. Well, that's all well and good but you gotta get it in them-"

"I have a gun."

"Daddy says you can't shoot an ogre, they won't die."

Nick would have laughed at Josie's comments, but laughing sort of hurt.

Monroe understood him at least, "Nick, this is great that you're covered and all, but you can't exactly go anywhere…"

"Why not?" Josie asked her dad.

"Well, like you he needs to heal and rest, young lady." Monroe said.

"Can I trust you?" Nick asked Monroe.

Monroe nodded.

"There's a trailer…"

….

Nick woke back up when he felt somebody touch his hand. He looked over and saw Josie standing there.

"Josie? I thought Monroe put you back to bed, why are you up?" he asked.

"When's daddy coming back?" she asked.

"Soon, hopefully." Nick smiled, "He's doing me an extra favor tonight."

"He's stopping the ogre." Josie said.

Nick smiled, "Yep."

She was looking a little tipsy, so Nick motioned to the bed. She carefully crawled on and sat down, cradling her left wrist that had a cast on it.

She finally looked at him.

"We're a pair aren't we?" Nick laughed.

"Daddy says you gave me Fat Pony." She said.

"What?"

"My purple horse. It's really fat."

"Oh, the pillow pet! Yeah, glad you like it." Nick chuckled.

"He keeps my head safe."

Nick smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him.

Nick nodded, what kind of secret could a five-year-old have?

"I used to not like you very much."

Nick didn't expect that much honesty.

"How come?"

"Because when you came over to bother daddy, my mom always came over. You brought her to take me away."

Nick was stunned, "Gosh, I'm sorry you felt that way."

"But it's okay now, Daddy says you helped save me, so I don't think it's your fault anymore."

Nick was relieved. Hard to believe a five-year-old could instill so much guilt for doing absolutely nothing.

"Daddy says you help stop all the bad ones. Daddy used to be bad, but he's not no more. He does Latte's and eats vegetables."

Nick grinned a little. He was surprised at how talkative Josie was after everything. It had to be the meds. That or she really was Monroe's daughter and had no care what she said or how she said it.

"I'm feeling better now cause I don't have to go back to Mommy's." Josie smiled.

Nick was happy about that as well. Maybe he was beginning to see a side of Josie that had been kept hidden from all the abuse and stress. Monroe was obviously good for her. She was talkative and showing signs of just wanting to be herself again after so long of hiding it in one place while being able to express herself in another. Only she was always stressed so she'd just been quiet anyways.

"You don't talk much to me. But you talk a lot to Daddy. He says you're a newbie. So he feels sorry for you and helps you out."

Nick laughed, "So that's what he really thinks, huh? Well, your dad has helped me to not be a newbie."

She smiled, "He's good at that. He helps people too."

"He's helping me out right now, so you're definitely right."

"My Daddy's sad cause he feels bad he didn't help me. Don't tell him I told you. He's very em-embear-embearest."

Nick smiled, "I won't say anything, but he might like hearing you tell him you think he's brave or something."

"I'm gonna make him a card when I go home."

"He'll like that."

"Do you want a card?"

"I'd love one."

"I'll make sure it has you with a gun chopping a head off, cause Daddy says that's what Grimm's like to do. But I know you won't do that to Daddy cause you two are friends now."

Nick's eyes widened, "Maybe you can just have me and a rainbow or something."

Josie thought for a minute, "Okay, I'll put a rainbow by the Wesen you're killing."

Nick decided to tell her a lighter story about Grimms in the future.

"Hey Josie can I ask you a question?" he asked.

She nodded.

"When you see Wesen change, how do you feel?"

She thought for a minute then shrugged, "I get scared. I only like it when daddy changes."

"You get scared?"

She nodded, "They look like monsters. Daddy says not all of them are bad, but to be careful cause some of them are."

Nick nodded, "Do they know you can see them?"

She nodded, "Some do, but I'm just a kid so they don't bother me."

"Have any of them thought you were a Grimm?"

She shook her head, "I'm not a Grimm. Daddy said so."

"Does your Dad know why you're not a Grimm?"

She shrugged, "He said it's a look."

Nick became intrigued, "You mean, like confusion or something?"

"No, when Grimms see a Wesen, they get mean; Daddy says their learning the Wesen. But when I see them, I cry cause it's scary."

Nick thought about it. True Josie was only five, but it was obvious it bothered her when she saw the Wesen. If she cried, she'd be showing weakness. Grimms were strong. Perhaps that was the difference that separated them. But he didn't want to let it go just yet.

He was relieved to get the call from Monroe telling him the Siegbarst was taken care of. He grinned when he hung up and smiled at Josie, "Your dad's on his way."

She smiled back and Nick was happy to finally see Monroe's real daughter.

…

Yay we are finally going to start seeing more of a cute five-year-old appearing with some of Monroe's wit only a five-year-old can mimic!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, so there are some surprise guests in this chapter. Kudos to anyone who remembers them!

…..

Monroe was so happy to finally have Josie home. No more worrying about bruises, no more fighting custody battles with Regina, no more hell.

He carried a sleepy Josie inside. The pain medicine was still making her very loopy, but he knew it was going to help her recover a lot faster. With two broken ribs and a broken wrist, not to mention trauma from her head to her toes, physical and mental, to deal with, he was hoping the medicine did its job.

He finally got her upstairs to her room and put her to bed and decided to let her nap while he worked on getting her enrolled at a Pre-K closer to his house. He should also consider finding a babysitter for when Nick called him out on "special" cases.

His phone rang and he ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Monroe? Dear, how are you? How's Josie?"

"Slow down, Mom." Monroe laughed. He'd nearly forgotten to call his parents after the hospital fiasco. He'd only mentioned briefly what had happened. He was glad he left out the sexual abuse part. His parents would definitely have a field day tearing into Rick. Not that he minded, but he wanted Rick to himself to work over.

"Tell me how she is. We've been worried sick over here."

"She's fine now, Mom. We're going to court in a couple of days to put Regina away for good."

"Thank God, that woman…"

"Join the club, Mom."

"Is Josie all right?

"Her ribs are healing and most of the bruises are gone. Some of the scratches are starting to heal. And her wrist should be better within a few weeks."

"God, it's a miracle you showed up when you did."

"Tell me about it." He sighed, sitting down.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm just happy now that she's here for good, finally." He smiled.

"We are too, dear." She said.

He closed his eyes for a minute and braced for the question that was sure to come.

"So, I know we're coming to visit in a couple of weeks, but if you'd like, we'd be happy to take her for a week or two, to give you some rest or some time if you like. We'd have so much fun up here. Samuel's been wanting to take her to the Harvest Festival and some movies. She'd have a blast here."

He smiled; he knew how much they wanted Josie to stay with them for a bit. They'd hardly seen her in two years and it was killing them.

"Why don't we schedule for the fall then, around the festival time. I think she'd love it."

"Oh Monroe! Don't worry, we'll plan everything."

"You got it Mom."

"Bye dear, when she's feeling better we'll talk with her. Give her a big hug from us all over here."

"I will bye!"

He hung up and laid his head back on the couch. He couldn't lie, he was exhausted.

He just focused on his breathing and listened to his clocks ticking as he rested.

He heard a wail come from upstairs and he jumped up.

He ran upstairs and found Josie sitting up in bed, crying.

"What's going on Josie? You have a nightmare?" he asked, going to her and sitting on her bed so she could hug him.

She nodded and hugged him.

"Did you wanna come downstairs and eat some lunch?" he asked.

She nodded again and he picked her up gently.

He put her on the couch and gave her a pillow and a blanket, covering her up.

He was just about to heat up his vegetable soup when he heard a knock at the door.

Josie started crying. He sighed, knowing the sound of a door knocking would terrify her for a long time.

He opened it and was surprised to see Nick there.

"Hey Nick, come on in." he said, leading the way.

Josie stopped crying and smiled at Nick, looking relieved.

"Want anything; we're just about to eat lunch." Monroe said.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Nick said.

"I'll get some coffee, and then we can chat." Monroe said, going back to the kitchen.

Nick sat down next to Josie who grinned at him.

"You feeling better?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

Monroe finally brought in the coffee pot and some toast for Sadie.

Nick finally pulled out his sketch pad and turned to the page of the Wesen he drew that morning.

"Do you know anything about this? I haven't really found anything in the books."

Monroe sat down and looked at it, "Mousehertz. There's a reason there's nothing written about them, they don't do anything worth writing about."

"So they're harmless?" Nick asked.

"You kidding me? You say Boo and they scurry off to their hidey hole, they're very predictable that way."

"What about a Lausen-"

"Lausenschlenge? You saw a snake dude and lived to tell about it?" Monroe asked, shaking his head, "I swear you run into the craziest people, man."

"Well, I am a cop."

Josie reached down and grabbed her book bag by the coffee table and pulled out a notebook while Monroe told Nick more about the mouse and snake people.

"Here Nick." She said, giving him a piece of paper.

Nick took it and nearly choked on his coffee.

She had indeed made him a picture. And sure enough, there he was holding an axe and a gun with a big smile on his face. The head of what looked like a Teletubbie was on the ground next to him with blood. And of course, she added a rainbow and a happy sun as well.

Monroe leaned over and grinned, "Your best work yet, kiddo."

Nick stared at it with wide eyes, "Who's the Wesen?" he asked.

"It's not a Wesen, it's a Boo-bah. Daddy said those things should be shot and killed. They're really scary."

Monroe coughed awkwardly and shrugged. Nick folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks Josie, I'll be sure to hang this up." He said. _Where no one can see it _he thought.

Monroe's phone rang, "Excuse me." He said, and answered it.

Nick helped Josie put her notebook away and decided to continue working on his case. He wanted to get this one solved before Regina's trial in a couple of days.

"I got a gig!" Monroe whispered.

"That's okay, I got to go." Nick said, and took his leave.

"Bye Nick!" Josie said.

Nick waved and Monroe continued his call.

When he hung up, he looked excitedly at Josie, "I got a gig!" he said, happily.

She smiled at him. But he gave pause and had to wonder what he'd do with her while he was away. It shouldn't take him more than a couple of hours. He decided to call around and see if anyone was willing to babysit last minute.

"Let's go eat, hun, then Daddy has to make some calls." He explained.

She nodded and he helped her walk to the table.

….

He was outside with Josie in the front yard, sitting on his porch. He and Josie used to love sitting outside together, watching people go by and cars pass. He covered her in a blanket and sat her in his lap, sipping coffee. He rocked the porch swing a little and waited.

Sure enough, the girl he'd gotten a hold of pulled up with her dad in the car.

They both got out and came towards the house.

"Hi." He said, kindly, shaking their hands.

"Hope you don't mind, people can be a little crazy sometimes so I thought I'd make sure she made it safely." The dad said, "The name's Jarold Kampfer."

Monroe shook his hand, "I'm Monroe."

"Hi, I'm Carly. We talked on the phone." The girl said.

"And this is Josie." Monroe said, holding a still very tired Josie in his lap. Her lids were drooping but she still managed to smile at the two strangers.

"Come on in and I'll show you around, answer any questions you have." Monroe said, taking Josie inside. Both of them followed.

"So yeah, this is the basic house, feel free to eat anything you want. I warn you I'm a vegetarian, so hope you don't mind the healthy organic stuff."

Carly smiled and walked in.

"Can I get you two anything?" Monroe asked, nearly slapping himself for being a bad host.

"We're good." Jarold said, smiling.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Monroe said as both grabbed a chair and sat down.

Monroe continued to hold Josie, who was ready to drop any second.

"Poor thing's a little tired." Jarold said, "I remember when my Carly was that small."

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this." Monroe said, "I was frantic looking for people, but my good friend said his partner, Hank Griffin, recommended you specifically."

"He's my godfather." Carly smiled, "And my dad's best friend."

"We go way back." Jarold smiled.

"Well, I would love to hire you as a sitter for any nights where I'm called away on some emergency, which I warn you, does happen almost every other week." Monroe sighed, "But luckily, it's not been an everyday sort of thing."

"So you'd need Carly for evenings only?" Jarold asked.

"Well, I just need her tomorrow afternoon and then after I get Josie enrolled at daycare, then she can do evenings for when I'm on call for something." He said, "I have an unexpected gig to go to and with her just getting out of the hospital…"

Jarold nodded, "Can I ask what happened?"

Monroe looked at Josie, who'd finally fallen asleep, "I don't want to divulge any uncomfortable information, but…"

Carly shrugged, "We don't judge."

Monroe sighed, "I've been dealing with a custody battle with her mother for years now. She was being abused and well…this happened."

Jarold looked at him sadly, "I'm real sorry to hear that."

"Is the mom in jail?" Carly asked, suddenly shifting.

Monroe stared at her in shock, "Coyotl?"

Jarold shifted and Monroe followed suit, out of common courtesy.

Jarold was taken aback.

"I'm Weider, dude, don't worry." Monroe said, retracting.

Jarold retracted as well as Carly and both gave each other looks.

"Look, I understand if you don't want your daughter to watch a Blutbad's daughter, but-"

"You said your Weider?" Jarold asked.

Monroe nodded, "Vegetarian and all, man."

He smiled, "Us too. Home group?" he asked.

Monroe stared at him, "The United Methodist group on Graceland Rd."

He laughed, "I go to the Presbyterian on Yearling St."

Monroe felt relieved.

"Has Josie changed yet?" Carly asked.

Monroe frowned, "Actually…Josie's a human."

Jarold stared in shock at him, "You're kidding? I've heard it's been done before, but…wow….I've never seen it really happen."

Monroe shrugged, "Weird gene play I guess."

Jarold laughed, "Let me guess…you went straight cause of her?"

Monroe nodded.

"When I got married and had Carly, I felt the same. New life and now a good one."

Carly smiled.

"Carly's an AP student and works real hard at school and on organizations." Jarold said proudly, "I'd heard being Weider helps create a healthier teenager if the family chooses a safe and happy life. I have every reason to believe it's true."

"That's good, more hope for Josie." Monroe laughed.

"I think she's adorable. She won't be any trouble for me. And evening gigs help me to study more." Carly said, looking to her dad, "Can I take the job?"

He shrugged, "Your money, hun, you do what you want to."

"What time did you need me tomorrow?" Carly asked.

"Can you be here at 12?" Monroe asked, smiling.

…..

Monroe was so excited. His life was finally turning for the better. He had an amazing gig, his daughter was finally his, Regina was going to jail, he had an official babysitter, and he'd just enrolled her at the Christian Daycare close to his house, what could possibly go wrong?

He walked up to his gig and saw the clock he would be fixing. It was huge and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

He walked up at precisely 12:30, happy with his timing. Once he got to the door, however, there was a For Lease sign on the door.

Strange, maybe they'd just bought the place or something.

He looked up and noticed people on the balcony and waved to them. As soon as he spoke was when he first felt it.

He sensed someone behind him and was ready to shift, but was punched right away. Next thing he knew, he was being ganged up on and lights out.

…

Carly had to admit it was the easiest job in the world. The medicine kept Josie pretty tired, so she was easy to entertain. She fed her the leftovers Monroe had put in the fridge, colored a few pictures with her and brushed her hair before her nap. After that, it was book time and relaxation. And to think, she'd only have to come in the evenings when Josie was asleep. Easiest 5 bucks an hour she'd ever make.

She heard Josie crying suddenly and ran up to go see what was wrong.

She came in and saw Josie crying on the bed.

Carly came over to her, "You okay, Josie?"

Josie shook her head, "Daddy!"

"He'll be home real soon, he's fixing a clock, remember?"

Josie looked around and nodded, holding her wolf. Carly was a little put off by the fact that she was watching a human child whose father was a Blutbad. She wondered what it was like to be able to see all these creatures and not be able to do anything about it.

They suddenly heard the door open downstairs.

"What do you know, your dad's back!" Carly smiled and picked Callie up to take her downstairs.

Carly stopped halfway in the hall when she saw Monroe covered in bruises, bleeding, with red in his eyes. He was in the kitchen drinking some scotch and getting ice in a bag.

"Daddy…" Josie said, crying.

"What happened?" Carly gasped.

Monroe looked sadly at her, "It's okay girls, it's nothing."

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Carly asked.

Monroe chuckled, "No, no, I'm fine. Really. Here, how much do I owe you?" he asked, getting out his wallet and wincing.

"Um…10 dollars I think." She said, still very concerned, "I can call my dad to come over if you like."

"No, really Carly, I can't thank you enough, I'll be fine. Here's twenty for being so awesome."

She took the money and put Josie in a chair.

"Will you call if you need me or anything?" she asked before she left.

"I will. Thanks again, Carly."

"Bye. Bye Josie."

Josie waved and Monroe smiled at her, "I think we match, Josie Posie." He laughed.

….

Nick was on his way. Monroe could tell. He had finally gotten Josie to sleep after nearly three hours of her fretting and panicking.

He sighed and looked over at her pictures. He knew what Nick would say, what he would do. And Monroe had to choose between letting Nick figure it all out on his own or keep helping him at the risk of being hurt again.

He wondered about Josie. How would she feel? Would this affect her as well?

He thought about helping Nick save countless kids and people. How personal it was to know a human being at the hands of a ruthless Wesen attack.

He had to keep helping Nick, if not for the peace of mind at being able to help people, then at least for showing Josie what courage and respect meant.

He would keep helping a Grimm. And he'd do it for Josie.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Josie was led by an officer she recognized from years before. He was the same officer who had talked to her after she'd run off into the woods. He'd tried to make her laugh and even gave her some candy that was in his car, before he let the hospital take her away. He was also there during her Daddy and Mommy's trial. He told her jokes and was the one who let her Daddy take her home that day.

He told her his name was Wu and that he would stay next to her on the stand, making sure nobody hurt her. He promised that as soon as she was done telling the judge what had happened at her Mommy's house, he would take her right to her Daddy.

She walked past her Daddy and Nick and waved. Her Dad smiled, reassuringly and Nick gave her a thumbs up. Nick's partner was there as well.

Josie kept walking and looked up and tripped. Luckily, Wu caught her and noticed that she was suddenly getting nervous.

Her mother was sitting at the other table looking menacing, her eyes were glowing red.

Josie swallowed and the officer squeezed her hand and led her to the chair next to the judge.

He was a bald man who smiled warmly at her.

They had put a booster seat on the chair and Wu helped her sit on it.

She quickly looked for her Daddy to make sure he was still there. He smiled at her, but she felt she was up too high and was too far away to save her if her Mommy tried to kill her.

As promised, Wu didn't leave her side.

"Josie…" the judge started, "I need you to put your hand on the Bible and swear to tell the truth. Can you do that?"

Wu held out a Bible and she put her hand on it and nodded.

"Yes or no?" the judge said, chuckling.

"Yes." She said.

"Very good." He smiled.

A man sitting next to her Daddy came up and started asking her questions. They were very basic at first, like how old she was and how long she'd been living with her Mom, etc. But they started getting scarier. But she remembered what her Daddy had taught her years before. She had to tell the truth so he could help her. So every story she'd been able to tell her Daddy whenever he looked her over for any bruises, she just told to this man.

He finally got to the night in question.

Josie gulped. She hadn't spoken about it. Not even to her Daddy.

"Can you tell us everything that you remember that happened that night?" the man asked, nodding encouragingly.

Josie looked to her Daddy, who began to sit up a little straighter. He smiled and nodded.

She decided to just pretend she was telling her Daddy. He was right there, after all.

"Mommy had some friends come over. They were all Blu…bad people." She started. Though she choked a little. Her dad's eyes widened and Nick shook his head quickly at her. She nearly forgot she wasn't supposed to talk about Wesen in front of other people.

She swallowed and took a breath.

"What do you mean by bad people?" he asked.

Monroe sighed with relief and Josie composed herself, feeling better that she hadn't actually spilled the beans and wasn't in trouble.

"They drank a lot of beer and were smoking. Some brought white stuff in a baggy and they would put it on the table and use a straw to sniff it up. They were really loud and they looked at me funny."

"Funny? How?"

She shrugged, "A couple of them would play with my hair and sniff me and told me I was really pretty, but I didn't like it."

Monroe was shifting in his seat, looking angry.

"It made you feel…scared?"

"Objection! Leading the child!" another man spoke up.

"Overruled, a five year old only knows so many big words." The judge said, "But how about I ask how you felt, Josie."

"I was scared and I really didn't want to be there. I was scared they were going to hurt me or kill me." She said.

The man questioning her nodded, "What happened after that?"

"I saw a phone so I picked it up and ran to my room, and I saw Rick come in and hug my Mommy, so I ran to my room fast."

"Who did you call on the phone?"

"My Daddy."

"How do you know his number?"

"He would make me practice and learn his address and number in case of an…anmergency." She said.

"What did you tell your father?"

"I told him I was scared and that there were people in the house I didn't like and that Rick was there."

"Anything else you told him?"

"I asked him to come get me, but then Rick came in and yelled at me to get off the phone."

"Did you?"

"No, he took it from me and broke it. Then he locked my door and…and…"

She suddenly widened her eyes and began to hyperventilate.

"Josie?" The judge asked.

Wu bent down and then demanded water.

Monroe got up and ran to her, but Wu held out his hand to make him wait.

"Josie, it's okay. There's no one here to hurt you. We need you to tell us what happened." The judge asked, kindly.

She shook her head and screamed for her Dad, crying and gasping.

Wu looked at the judge and he nodded.

"We'll have a short 10 minute recess; give the witness a bit of time to calm down." He banged his gavel and some people got up. Regina was taken to a room to wait.

She walked past Monroe who was trying to get to Josie. She spat on his shoes and glared at him as she was led away.

Nick glared at her and followed Monroe, Hank at his heels.

"Okay, look, here's Daddy." Wu said and handed Josie to Monroe.

Monroe took her to a corner away from everyone and sat down.

"Josie, I know this is hard, but you have to tell us what happened." Monroe said sadly.

She shook her head and wailed, "I don't wanna!"

"Josie you are not in trouble." He consoled.

"NO!"

He sighed, "Remember your promise? To tell me everything. I need you to do that today. Remember? You're my big brave girl."

"You're gonna be mad…You're gonna kill him and…and get in trouble!" she cried.

"I promise I won't, you know why?"

She sniffled and shook her head, "Because I know what he did to you. And I know what's more important, and that's taking you home when this is over."

She looked up at him, "You know? You know he did something bad to me?"

Monroe nodded sadly, "I do know and I promise we are going to get through it together, okay? But right now I need you to tell the judge everything. You won't be in trouble and when it's all over, we can finally go home and then there will be no more Regina and no more Rick. I promise."

He wiped her nose and eyes with his hanky and then woge'd for her. She touched his face as she continued to cry, "Daddy…" she sobbed.

He retracted and smiled, "That's right. You're my big, brave, beautiful girl and I know you can do this. I'm right here. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"You take care of me."

"You know I do. And Nick will take care of the bad guys too. He's on our side, remember?"

She nodded and finally took a breath and a swallow.

He kissed her head and finally walked her back to the bench and nodded to Wu.

"You okay now Josie? Ready to try again?" Wu asked, taking her and placing her in the chair once more.

Nick patted her shoulder gently, "It's almost over Josie, you can do it. We know you can."

They all went to sit back down and after a few minutes, they reconvened and she was forced to finally tell them what Rick had done to her.

"Take your time Josie, there's no rush." The man said.

She shook a little and finally looked at her dad as she spoke. It felt better to talk to him instead. No one really noticed because her head was down and her hair was in her face a little, but she knew her dad could see her. She could tell he was holding a lot inside and was putting on a brave face for her. It helped her feel a little braver and she began to talk about what had happened.

It was deathly silent in the room when she'd finished.

She looked over and noticed how sad everyone looked.

"Did your mother do anything to stop this man?" the man questioning her asked.

Josie looked towards her mother who was glaring at her, eyes red. Josie used to be so scared of this woman, terrified, actually. But now she was just so mad.

She shook her head, "No…Mommy never loved me. She let him hurt me all the time. She heard me screaming and she told me to shut up and take it like a woman! She hurt me all the time just to make my Daddy sad. She hates me and I hate her!" she yelled, crying.

"Did you ever feel safe when you were with your mother?"

She shook her head, "NO! She never fed me, she'd beat me up with belts and would burn me with her cigarettes and she would yell at me and scratch me. She called me a little shit all the time and she kept me from my Daddy!"

"One more question Josie."

Josie sniffed, wiping her nose.

"Has your father ever harmed you in any way?"

She shook her head, "No. My Daddy loves me. He feeds me and cleans me up. He's always making sure that my bruises and scratches get better and he takes me to the zoo to make me feel better. He gives me lots of hugs and says nice things to me. I just want to be with my Daddy. I never want to see my Mommy again. I want my DADDY!"

"Do you love your father?"

"Yes. I love my Daddy."

He smiled, "No more questions, thank you Josie, I know that was hard, but you did very well."

He finally sat down.

The man sitting next to her mother got up. She wondered if she could finally go home but he started asking Josie questions as well, only they were questions she didn't like.

"Josie, did your father teach you to say what you just said?"

"No. It's true. I love my Daddy. And Mommy hates me and hurts me."

"I see, so your father never once told you to be afraid of your mother?"

"No, she's scary by herself."

Nick and Wu chuckled.

"Did he ever hurt anyone in front of you?"

Josie looked quickly at her Dad and he nodded.

"He hurt Rick when I was little. But he was angry because he'd just seen my bruises."

"Did it scare you to see him do that to someone?"

"A little, but then I felt better because my Daddy was hurting the man who hurt me."

"You say your father would clean your bruises and wounds. Why didn't he just take you to the hospital or the police?"

"Objection, that's all in the records my client has given and is in police reports."

"Sustained, but I would like to hear what Josie has to say." The judge said.

"He did, but they couldn't do nothing. And my Mommy would lie and say he did it. When he went to the cops, I'd had a really bad cut on my arm and a black eye, but she called the cops before he came and told them he did it. He didn't get to see me for a month. He stopped trying because they wouldn't help us." She said sadly.

Monroe looked down, remembering that time.

"Has your mother ever taken care of you in any small way? Shown any kind of affection?"

"She used to. I remember she used to hold me sometimes and try to make me not afraid of the dark, but on my birthday, when I turned three, she never looked at me the same. She hated me."

"Did your mother abuse drugs or drink?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. She sometimes threw the bottles at me. One time a piece of glass got stuck in my arm and she laughed."

He coughed and cleared his throat awkwardly. He obviously was told by Regina that she was clean.

He finally looked at her and she shrugged and glared at him.

"No more questions, thank you." He said. He obviously knew where this was headed and decided to just quit digging holes.

The judge finally sighed and looked sadly at Josie and smiled, "Josie you are a very brave girl and I am sorry that nothing was done sooner about this. None of this would have happened had the judge given your father permanent custody. I am glad to say you are one of the lucky ones and I hope the officers and witnesses in this room take this with them and encourage the system to really dig a little deeper and help these children. Therefore, I am giving your father, Edward Monroe, full custody, no question. Regina Woods, please stand."

Regina stood up.

"Is there anything you would like to say to this child before I make my final choice?"

"What are my charges?" she asked, suddenly, staring at her lawyer, who looked rather uncomfortable.

The judge stared with disgust at her, "I am charging you with severe neglect, child abuse, violating the RO in the case of Rick Gaines, and for abusing the custody regulations. Your parenting has officially been terminated and you will go nowhere near this child or her father in the future. The sentence is a maximum of 10 years in prison."

She glared at the judge and stared in disbelief at her lawyer.

"I'm waiting on you Miss Woods to show me you can gain an early parole."

She stared at Monroe and at Josie, looking livid, "You are so gonna regret this you piece of shit! Both of you!"

The judge shook his head angrily and banged his gavel, "Good riddance Miss Woods. I can sleep better now."

Regina was screaming obscenities as she was taken away and Monroe shook hands with Nick; "I could not have done this without you, man!" he smiled.

Nick clapped him on the shoulder, "Think nothing of it. Call it even?"

Monroe smiled and bent down to pick up Josie who had finally been let go.

The judge finally came over and motioned for someone sitting in the benches to come over. It was a lady who was wearing a blue ribbon on her jacket.

He had a basket filled with brochures, blue ribbons, and even blue bracelets that said, "Stop Child Abuse". She had the officers take some of the things and gave Monroe and Josie some brochures for recovery and healing as well as a couple of bracelets.

Monroe thanked the lady and then turned to the judge and shook his hand, "Thank you for going easy on her up there."

He smiled, "I have two granddaughters. I know it's not easy and I can't imagine not being able to protect your kid when you really need to."

Monroe nodded sadly.

"Take care of her, son." The judge said, clapping Monroe's shoulder and then turned to Josie, "You are one brave, lucky girl." He said smiling, "you be safe now and listen to your father."

She nodded and he walked off.

Nick finally came up to Monroe, "Hey, I gotta run."

"If you ever need to stop by for more advice. You know where to go." Monroe told him and nodded.

"Bye Nick. Thank you." Josie said, waving.

He smiled at her, "See you later Josie."

Wu also came over and smiled at her, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Josie, only now it's a much happier occasion. Take care."

Monroe smiled and was glad to finally take her home.

He had a mind to get to bed early and enjoy a nice quiet dinner with Josie until Nick called him for help with another case.

At least this time it was over dinner.

…..

Nick came by with a present for Monroe and Josie. Apparently, he'd been secretly making them for the two, with the help of his friend in the Child Services Dept. at the PD.

Monroe was stunned when he pulled out two shirts. He held out one.

It was white with a blue ribbon on the front. In bold letterings it read, "My Baby Is Safe Now! Never Stop Fighting!"

He smiled and Josie held up hers. It was also white with a blue ribbon on it and in bold letters it read, "It's Okay to Tell Now. Stop Child Abuse Please!" on the back it read "Survivor".

"There's going to be an awareness fair in March." Nick said, "The shelter puts it together and I figured you two should definitely think about going and maybe speaking. It could really help a lot of single parents out there fighting custody battles."

Monroe was speechless, "Thanks Nick."

Nick shrugged, "Guilty pleasure. I like a good cause and going all out for it."

Monroe laughed and Josie smiled at her shirt. Her Dad got down and told her what it said and she liked it.

"Hungry?" Monroe asked.

"I won't keep you too long." Nick promised, "But we definitely have a weird case." He explained.

Monroe was actually becoming quite fond of the guy as a friend until he started rambling all through the meal about the Geier case he was on."

Monroe put some food on Josie's plate and listened to Nick talk. Jesus the guy wouldn't stop talking.

"What's my favorite color?" Monroe asked.

"What?" Nick laughed.

"I know what it is." Josie said, smiling and giggling.

Monroe grinned at her, "Use your fork, sweetie." He turned to Nick, "You know you never ask me about anything else. I'm just saying it'd be nice to switch things up a bit."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" Nick smiled.

"You don't really mean that." Monroe grumbled.

"No really, I wanna know."

"It's red." Josie laughed.

Monroe glared at her playfully.

"I feel much closer to you now." Nick laughed.

"You wanna know my favorite color?" Josie asked.

"Nah, I know your favorite color." Nick chuckled.

"No you don't!" she laughed.

"Sure do, it's pink and if it's not pink, it's purple."

She gasped, speechless.

Monroe put down his fork, "Oh come on, you know her favorite color but not mine?! Boy you really know how to charm a fella."

"Nah, I only know how to charm the ladies." Nick winked at Josie, who giggled.

Monroe rolled his eyes.

….


	11. Chapter 11

Josie yawned as her dad carried her to the coffee shop. He wouldn't have woken her up this morning but they had to visit her new daycare and Nick had wanted to meet over coffee. He promised her doughnuts and hot chocolate if she came, so she followed.

Nick met up with them and laughed at Josie sleeping in her dad's arms, her head on his shoulder, drooling.

"You know we could have met at your place." He said.

Monroe shrugged, "She'll wake up as soon as she gets her favorite."

"What is her favorite?" Nick asked.

Josie opened her eyes a little and said very quickly, "vanilla cream."

Monroe chuckled and Nick widened his eyes as she literally fell back asleep.

"Is she always like this?" Nick asked.

"Like what?" Monroe asked.

"This adorable." Nick laughed.

Monroe smiled, "Always."

After he'd ordered, they walked a ways to the park across town and sat on a bench while Nick talked about the two Eisbeiber kids egging his house.

Monroe explained to him about Wesen and with him being a Grimm it was pretty easy to be a target. Josie was just as much one too.

Josie finally woke up as her dad sat down and gave her a doughnut. She ate it half-awake but Nick could tell she was loving every minute of that doughnut.

Monroe handed her the hot chocolate and told her to be careful in case it was hot. And continued his rant about how it was hard being different when years of stereotypes existed.

"Try telling people my kid is a human girl and I don't eat meat." He muttered, eating his croissant.

Nick's phone rang.

"No no, I get it. Death calls."

"Shh!" Nick hissed.

"Have a nice day!" Monroe called and hugged Josie close who was busy watching a kid flying a kite.

He finally looked at his watch and threw the trash away.

He wanted to meet her teachers and get her exposed to the daycare as soon as possible. If she was going into kindergarten next year she needed to keep learning and socializing.

….

Monroe was pleased with the place. The kids were nice and the teachers were sweet and good with discipline. It seemed like a great place for Josie to come and learn.

He smiled as he watched a couple of other little girls play kitchen with her. A couple of kids had already asked her about her bruises and her cast, but she just said it was an accident and they left it alone.

While she played Monroe was able to get all the paperwork done and make the first payment for when she started.

He was content to let her keep playing with the other kids, when his phone rang. Nick needed to come by this evening to talk about spiders. Figures.

…..

Josie giggled as she helped her dad make the sausage. Course her dad always spoke in German, but she preferred to say sausage. Her job was to clean all the vegetables and then mix them in the bowl. Her dad did the chopping and the grinding. It was very messy, but incredibly fun. She hadn't been able to cook with him like this in a long time.

At one point she accidentally dropped a few vegetables trying to hand them to her dad. If she'd been at her mom's and done that, she'd have been smacked.

But her daddy merely laughed, "Whoops! We have some jumpers over here! They're trying to escape from the bowl!"

She giggled and cleaned them again. He had nearly three stools in the kitchen. One for the sink, one for the counter, and one so she could help with the grinder.

He had to remember so he didn't trip over everything.

He had a bunch of red from the vegetables he was chopping, and it looked like blood, but it didn't faze Josie at all. He accidentally wiped her face with it and got red on her forehead and cheek.

He heard the door knock and went to answer it, butcher knife and all.

"Josie, just keep stirring, okay? No touching the grinder or knives." He warned.

"Okay Daddy." She promised and continued to stir.

She heard Nick come in and her dad was trying to explain to him that his sausage was vegetarian.

"So you wanted to talk about spiders?" Monroe asked.

Josie gasped and hopped off the stool, "Where?!"

Nick laughed, "Nah Josie, it's a Wesen."

She breathed a sigh of relief and hopped back to work while her dad explained the millions of spiders to Nick. He let her put more stuff into the grinder while he worked the pump as he continued to talk.

Nick finally got out his phone and Josie saw the picture and gasped.

"That's a Spinetod." Monroe sighed, "Not too many of those, thank God!"

Josie hopped down and went to go wash her hands. Her dad had never really told her many stories of spiders. Mostly because he knew they were scary enough as insects alone. But she hadn't realized the other reason was because he wasn't as knowledgeable about them either.

She turned around as her dad took off his apron, looking excited suddenly.

"I think I might just know someone that can help you…if she's still around that is."

He walked right past Josie who just stood there and stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Nick followed him and she watched from the kitchen. Her dad grabbed his coat and keys, opening the front door. She continued to stare at the door, unable to believe her dad had just left her in the kitchen.

He quickly barged back in, cursing.

Josie cocked her head to the side, wondering what on earth they were doing.

Monroe grabbed her coat, "I can't believe I almost forgot about you Josie! I'm so sorry." he laughed.

Josie was affronted and Nick laughed at the look on her face. It was a dead ringer for Monroe's insulted face.

She crossed her arms, looking angry.

"Josie…" Monroe warned as she just stood there, still looking pissed.

Nick was absolutely no benefit as he stood there snorting with laughter.

He sighed, "If you come with us, I'll make it up to you later…"

She still glared at him.

"I'll take you to Voodoo doughnuts." He sighed.

She smiled and practically hopped to get her coat.

Just what she needed, more sugar.

"Can I have some?" Nick asked, following them out.

Monroe glared at him with red eyes.

…

Josie was getting awfully tired of going to the weirdest places with her dad and Nick. But she'd actually been here a long time ago; she just didn't have too many memories of it. She was just a toddler then.

She remembered her dad bringing her to a meeting held here for his Weider group and being introduced as his motivation for going straight. She remembered getting spoiled but she was also going through a lot of problems at the time, as Rick had just moved in.

They walked upstairs and her dad knocked on a door to some lounge room.

An old woman looked up and her dad smiled, "Charlotte? Hello Charlotte, you're looking…well-ish."

"Don't bother." She snapped, "I'm not blind I know what I look like. Come on in." she said.

Nick followed him and Charlotte asked who he was and Monroe quickly told her quietly that he was a detective and a Grimm.

Josie shrieked and hid behind her dad when she shifted.

Charlotte noticed and suddenly smiled, but then must have remembered Nick and glared at him.

Monroe was able to tell her that Nick was different and on their side.

The woman seemed fine with that, and then looked back at Josie, smiling.

"I'd forgotten you had a little girl. She's getting so big." She gushed.

Nick looked a little worried for Josie, but Monroe turned to him, "Spinetods love children. They're like the mother hens of their species."

"We crave youth, children remind us of it." She muttered, still smiling in awe of Josie.

Josie peeked behind her father shyly at Charlotte, who waved and smiled at her, "What's her name?"

"Josie." He said proudly.

"Josie…such a beautiful name, and she's so precious too." She said, smiling, "I won't hurt you dear, I know your father, he's a dear, dear friend."

Josie came out shyly, still holding on to her dad.

"It's good you teach her to be safe." Charlotte commented, "I'd nearly forgotten she was a human."

"How could you tell she's a human and I'm a Grimm?" Nick asked.

Charlotte looked up at him, rather coldly, "Are you frightened of me in any way?" she asked him.

"I'm just a little edgy, but it doesn't bother me like it used to." Nick admitted.

She nodded, "You'll figure it out soon enough then, but I do believe you're here for something involving what I am…"

"Yes, I think a Spinetod might have murdered two men, and three before that and three more before that." Nick commented.

"What did they look like?" she asked Nick.

"Who, the Spinetods?" Nick asked, "I don't know-"

"No, no you fool, the victims."

"Oh…" Nick said and Josie listened as he described the victims and Charlotte moved to sit down and agreed that it was indeed a Spinetod.

Her dad sat down in a chair across from Charlotte while Nick talked to Charlotte about the case and she explained why Spinetod's had to kill.

Josie got brave enough to come closer to the intriguing woman and she was able to pause in her talking and smile at Josie, holding out her hands and letting her come closer.

"Is there anything else?" she asked Nick.

"Yeah, a watch was stolen." He said.

She smiled, "Like children we're also attracted to shiny objects. But unlike children, we don't know why we like such objects, but we do." She smiled at Monroe, then smoothed Josie's hair from her face. "Children are a way to connect with youth, something we've always craved. All that innocence in one little child."

Nick smiled, "Well I can see the definite attraction to Josie, but you're not wearing any jewelry…" he said.

"As you can see, like Monroe, I've chosen a life where I don't give in to temptation, not that it's always easy, but children come and go and it's a reprieve from not being able to live life the way we used to." She admitted, still petting Josie.

Josie smiled back at her dad and Nick.

Charlotte leaned closer to her, "Don't tell your father dear, but he and his little friend are looking more tantalizing by the minute." She laughed.

"Uh…okay, Josie, I think it's time for bed, Nick you good?" Monroe asked, getting up quickly.

"I'm awesome!" Nick said awkwardly.

Josie said her goodbyes to Charlotte and Monroe promised to bring her by again to see her.

Charlotte waved and had to admit how wonderful it was to see a child every once in a while. Monroe was a very lucky man.


	12. Chapter 12

Monroe was working on a clock as Josie played in his living room. He had put on their favorite kid's musician, Laurie Berkner, and felt as peace as her voice filled his house while Josie played. After a while he started hearing some jumping around and he decided to see what on earth she was doing.

He smiled as he looked into the room, trying to stay out of focus.

Josie was dancing with Pippi, her pink princess bear from his mother. She had lined up all of her other stuffed animals including Luna and Fat Pony on the couch to look like an audience as she and Pippi danced.

"I'm gonna catch you, you better run! I'm gonna catch you here I come!" she sang along with Berkner and Monroe tried not to start laughing as the song ended and she pretended her animals were applauding her. She bowed gracefully, blowing kisses.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!" she gushed.

He had to leave before she got embarrassed that he was watching her. He chuckled and continued working.

After a while he heard the CD finally stop and it seemed real quiet. He got up to check on her and saw that she'd fallen asleep on the couch, her stuffed animals surrounding her.

He smiled and covered her up with her Disney Princess blanket, then lowered the blinds and put on her nap time CD he'd gotten for her a while back to help her relax more as she slept. He liked the music, because it wasn't just lullabies and classical, but sounds of waves and heartbeats were in the background that really helped her feel more secure and sleep better with less nightmares.

That and it calmed his nerves considerably.

He decided to take a break from his clock and use his time to start getting her packed for her trip to his grandparents.

Her bruises were almost non-existent and her cast would come off in a couple of weeks.

He was nervous at first being separated from her, but his parents truly loved Josie and he knew they would keep her safe and make her feel better.

It was just a week, and it was much needed. They already informed him that they'd gotten food for her vegetarian diet and were planning on taking her to the fair, the pumpkin patch, the movies, and even to a puppet show held by his dad's friend who was a ventriloquist by trade.

He had to admit, for his parents being strict Blutbaden, they sure knew how to respect his daughter and his new lifestyle. Not that they followed it, but they never gave him crap for it and loved Josie regardless. He felt lucky in that respect.

He came down after a while and Josie was still fast asleep. He moved some of her animals and sat by her head and placed Nick's pillow pet, or Fat Pony as she liked to call it, underneath her head. She snored softly and he laid his head back and listened to the music, feeling content.

And then his phone rang…

….

Josie was nervous but settled in just fine at her new daycare. The kids accepted her right away and the stories they read in class were fun. She missed her dad at first, but she felt happy knowing it would be him picking her up every day now and not her mother.

It made her more willing to speak up and try new things. She wasn't afraid now to play with Shai, the annoying kid with the whiny voice or even with the girl who picked her nose all the time, Ella. There was a boy who was always having problems with hitting and playing a little too rough. His name was Bryan and she avoided him like the plague. But when she found out he was a Skalengeck, she remembered her daddy was always telling her how high strung they were. As kids they were harmless, just aggressive. As adults, if they got bad enough, they were usually crooks. She hoped this kid didn't end up that way. So after a while, she came to accept him for what he was and he seemed nice enough to play with.

She also noticed one boy was big into eating dirt and mulch. She thought maybe he just had a strange appetite, until he told her he was an Eisbeiber and it all started to make sense. Quinn's teeth were very big and he did drool a lot, but he was a sweet kid who was always in the dirt and finding mulch and sticks to build something out of.

But her best friend became Olivia. She was the spunkiest girl in class, quick to defend and as lively as a sprite. Josie thought she was beautiful and very friendly. She was always going up to everyone in class or to any parents and teachers, telling them how nice it was to see them and asking how their day was going.

One time a parent dropping off her son, carried in his baby sister who was only a month old. A few kids came over and gushed over the baby but then left pretty quickly.

Olivia stayed with the baby and finally commented to the mother, "I really like your baby girl, she's so darling!"

The mother laughed and thanked her.

Josie smiled at Olivia, who took her hand and quickly told them that today they would be princesses who were trying to find a place to live.

Monroe could tell how much Josie had changed since she'd started living with him full time. Her teachers said only the greatest things about her and he was happy to see her making friends. He hoped all of her nightmares ended for good. As long as she was his daughter, he would make sure each day she was his would be better than the first.

He was enjoying the routine of dropping her off at daycare, though she would be sad for a little while. Doing what he needed to do, then picking her up and ending the day just with her.

She was always ecstatic to see him pick her up and it was because of this, he finally met Olivia.

Olivia had looked up and smiled, "Josie, I think you're daddy's here and he's looking handsome again today."

Monroe laughed and bent down and Josie plowed into him. Olivia came over and held out her hand, smiling, "My name is Olivia and I'm Josie's best friend. We're princesses. She's Rapunzel and I am Belle."

Monroe was stunned by how confident she was, but was also glad she was Josie's friend. This girl was a natural born leader, but she was a sweet girl and a good friend he could tell. He definitely had to get in touch with her parents for a play date soon.

"Well, hello Olivia, I'm Monroe, but you can call me Josie's Dad if you want." He smiled.

"My mommy's name is Aria. Josie says that you like to dance with her. My mommy and I are always dancing our pants off!" she said proudly, "But I'm not supposed to tell anyone she says that."

Monroe's eyes widened and he grinned, "Our secret then." He laughed, winking, "Good to meet you."

"Bye! Bye sister Rapunzel!" she called, sashaying off.

Monroe stared after her then looked at Josie and laughed, "You make the coolest friends."

…

Monroe was a little frazzled to find out that Carly was home sick and couldn't watch Josie for him. He had to meet that guy tonight to get information on those Lowen Games for Nick. He was hoping to get more on the inside and help Nick out. He hated to do it, but he had to bring Josie along.

He'd just keep her hidden in the backseat and get what he needed, give it to Nick and then drive home. No worries.

Josie was very tired, but he'd bundled her up in her purple hoodie and black pants. He'd brought along her pillow pet and blanket, hoping to keep her relaxed and warm. He parked where he was told to wait and got out, closing his door quietly. He looked in through the window and was pleased to see that she was dead to the world.

He quickly called Nick and told him where he was and watched as a truck pulling a horse trailer came around the corner.

"Monroe…you got to get out of there…" Nick said.

"Why?" Monroe asked and found out a second later as he was knocked out.

….

Josie could have sworn she heard a car door slam. She opened her eyes as the car started. She rubbed them and then screamed looking at the man driving the car. It wasn't her dad.

He turned around and woge'd into a Lowen.

She screamed louder and tried getting her safety belt off.

He got on some kind of phone, then stopped as another car nearly rammed into him.

Josie saw Nick get out of the car and order the man out, holding his gun.

She screamed and cried, getting Nick's attention. He looked in and then ordered the guy to tell him where the others took Monroe.

The man cowered in fear and answered him quickly, "I didn't want any kids to get involved." He said, "I swear it!"

Nick nodded and handcuffed the guy on the ground then went to get Josie out.

"It's okay, Josie." He said calmly, "We'll go get your dad."

He looked down at the guy who was literally crying.

"I'll come back to let you loose." He promised. He didn't want the guy to warn anyone.

He put her in his car and knew he was breaking about fifty child safety laws not having her car seat, but he had to save Monroe.

By the time he got to the farm he'd been directed to, Josie was a mess.

He hated to do it, but he had to leave her in the car.

"Just stay here, I'm going to go get your dad, okay? Stay down and out of sight." He told her.

She nodded and shivered as he got out.

She sniffled a little and then lay down on the seat, hoping that would make her warm. Though, that logic obviously didn't work, as she continued to shiver.

She suddenly heard voices outside the car and looked up, "Daddy?" she called.

The voices stopped and she couldn't tell how close they were, so she tried again, "Daddy? Nick?"

She heard someone try the door and then the window shattered.

She shrieked and a pair of hands grabbed her.

She kicked and cried, screaming for her dad.

"What the hell is this?" one of the men holding her laughed.

"Who brings a kid to the Lowen Games?" the other asked.

"Some newbie probably." The one nearby shifted.

Josie stared in horror at the Lowen and he suddenly retracted and stared at her, "She's a human…"

"How can you tell?" one asked.

"Because this kid just looked like she peed her pants."

"Most kids would you moron."

He rolled his eyes, "Where are your parents?" he asked her.

She panted and shook her head, crying.

"Let's get her inside." One said and she was dragged into some kind of barn with a lot of loud noises and aggressive Wesen.

She was taken in further and looked up to see some kind of cage. She could hear banging sounds and lots of yelling.

She looked around, panicking. They dragged her closer to the cage and took her to some man who looked like he was in charge of everything there. He was watching something in the giant cage.

Her eyes widened and she stared in horror as she saw her dad fighting a Wesen in the cage.

"DADDY!" she screamed, grabbing the bars.

Monroe turned as he heard Josie scream, "Josie?" he yelled, panicking and was hit pretty hard in the back.

The man in charge looked at her and woge'd. She stared at him, horrified, then looked back at her dad, smiling.

"Motivation for you, Blutbad!" he laughed, grabbing Josie and taking her to where Monroe could see her.

She stared in horror watching her dad take on a vicious Wesen with shields and weapons.

He was feeling panicky as Josie's face flashed into his vision and he was in here trying to stay alive.

"Stop!" Josie cried, "Please stop! That's my daddy!"

Monroe got a little angry and started to shift, but was knocked down and kicked in the face.

He saw stars on the ground and felt a foot on his chest.

Josie watched as the Wesen held a sword above her father's chest.

"NO!" she screamed, "DADDY!"

He looked at her, "Josie!" he called, tears in his eyes, "Don't look! Look away, baby!"

She couldn't.

The Lowen holding her stuck his thumb into the cage, looking around.

He stopped when a gun was held to his head and Josie looked up relieved to see Nick.

"Let them go, now." He said.

The Lowen woge'd and Nick laughed, "Leo…good name for a Lowen. Now give me the girl."

The Lowen let her go and she clutched to Nick, "Monroe. I got Josie, she's okay." He said into the cage.

"He stays this is a fight to the death." The Lowen growled.

Josie cried and watched as her dad was still on the ground, the Wesen still above him ready to kill him.

"I'll fight, put me in the Blutbad's place. Let him and his daughter go." Nick said.

The Lowen thought for a minute then Nick emptied his gun cartridge and he and Josie were taken inside the cage.

Monroe was still on the ground and Nick held Josie's hand.

"Oh dude…" Monroe said. Of all the insane things to have happened to him, his daughter inside of a Lowen Games cage watching a fight, was by far the most devastating.

Josie ran to her dad and he picked her up, going towards Nick. Josie looked around at all the noise and chaos occurring around her.

Monroe was coaching Nick, clutching Josie and holding his shield.

"I'll get you guys out of here." Nick promised.

"Just dig deep." Monroe said, "Bring it!"

Nick got ready.

"Wait, one more thing, his right hand is weak. You can do this…I hope…for all our sakes."

Monroe shielded Josie from watching but she could hear the fight.

"That's it!" Monroe cheered, "You got him!"

Josie felt somebody grab her from inside the cage and she turned as another Lowen tried to pull her through the bars.

She screamed and her dad swung the shield towards their arm, nearly impaling him.

He woge'd, "You touch my daughter, I kill you!" he warned.

He turned around as Nick was trying to reason with the Wesen he'd just beaten.

"Daddy look!" Josie cried, pointing. He looked over and saw another Lowen advance on Nick.

He ran over and knocked the guy out, "What happened to a fair fight!" he yelled.

He looked over towards Josie and noticed another Lowen try to reach for her, he held out his hand, "Josie, come on, over here!"

She ran to him and got between him and Nick as they prepared to take on the massive crowd trying to get in.

"How we gonna get Josie out of this one!" Monroe yelled.

"I'm not the one who brought her along!" Nick said.

"Oh come on, I was short on help, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Monroe argued.

"Look, let's just stay alive!" Nick said.

"Okay, let me just say, thanks for saving me and my daughter's life."

"Yeah, for however long that lasts." Nick snorted, "Bring it!" he yelled.

"Don't say that!" Monroe groaned, "God I am so getting my parental rights taken away for this."

"I won't say anything if you won't!" Nick said.

The cages opened and right as people were going to start coming in, they all saw police cars roll up.

"That's my cue!" Monroe said, dropping the shield and grabbing Josie. He snuck out with her and avoided as many crazies as possible.

They were all scattering like rats, but he knew a back way out and took Josie as quick as he could.

By the time he got outside, he woge'd so he could run a little faster with her.

He sniffed out his car and ran towards it, feeling cold, but ready to get the hell out.

He stayed alert and finally reached his car. He found his broken phone on the ground and could see a Lowen tied up.

He put Josie in her car seat and turned towards the guy on the ground. He bent to pick up his phone and the Lowen glanced at him, looking sad, "I never meant for any kids to get hurt." He admitted.

Monroe nodded, "I'm gonna let you go, but if I ever see your face again…"

The man nodded, "The Grimm already told me…I know."

Monroe sighed and broke his cuffs as he woge'd. The man scurried off and Monroe finally got into his car, took a breath and drove home.

Josie was silent and he turned around at one point to see how she was doing and was glad she'd fallen asleep.

He sighed as he pulled into his driveway, rubbing his eyes.

Nothing like a near death experience to tire you out.

He brought Josie inside and went upstairs right away to put her to bed.

She woke up as he put her in her nightgown and tucked her in.

"Daddy, you're bleeding." She said.

He nodded, smiling, "I know."

"Do you want me to give you a Band-Aid and make it better?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Nah, I'll be fine, you get some sleep, Josie."

"Can I kiss it, make it better?" she asked.

He woge'd for her and she kissed his chin, "I love you Daddy." She yawned and finally fell asleep.

"I love you too, Josie."

And he wouldn't have it any other way, no Lowen Games were gonna stop him.

….

_FYI: These kids I have described are based on actual kids I work with at my daycare. And I kid you not this really happened; "Olivia" called a baby that was brought in 'darling'. She's only 4 and she is just that spunky and sweet! And unfortunately, yes, the kid who eats mulch is real too lol. _

_Also, this episode was my favorite of all of them, so I had to put Josie in it. _

_Next chapter is her visit to grandma and grandpa's, giving her dad a break ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

Josie cried for maybe twenty minutes after her dad dropped her off at her grandparents. It was mainly because she already missed him.

But once her grandmother showered her in hugs and kisses, she was instantly better.

Her grandfather even came out to show her the gift he'd made her. She shrieked with glee when she saw it. It was a homemade rocking chair that he'd painted pink and purple. Her name was printed beautifully on it and her grandmother had even sewn a cushion to match it.

She sat in it right away and rocked, holding Luna, looking thrilled, instantly forgetting to miss her dad.

She loved her Nana and Papa. She'd missed them so much and she knew they missed her too. Like her dad, they were very good Blutbaden, though they still ate meat. But they protected her no matter what and she knew they would do anything for her.

She was already excited for the trip to the fair tomorrow. It would be chilly, but she loved seeing all the cool rides, vendors and walking around eating fair food.

As she ate dinner with her grandparents, they asked her about school and about how she and her dad were doing. She was excited to finally talk about something that didn't involve her mother.

"Did you get lots of flowers and ice cream at the hospital?" Her grandpa asked.

She nodded, "I got lots of special stuff and Nick gave me Fat Pony."

"Who's Nick?" her grandmother asked, intrigued, thinking it must be one of Monroe's Weider friends.

Josie suddenly looked worried. She'd almost forgotten she wasn't allowed to talk about Nick with anyone. She'd promised her daddy that she would not bring up Nick or talk about him with her grandparents. He told her it was to keep them all safe.

She gulped, "Um…Nick is…he's my daddy's friend." She said.

Her grandfather gave her a funny look, "From his Weider group?" he asked, "Or maybe a Pilate's class?"

She nodded, "Yeah! He's real nice. He and my daddy like to talk a lot."

Her grandparent's looked at each other and her grandmother cleared her throat, "Does he come by a lot?"

Josie nodded, it was true but it didn't give anything away.

"Is he a Wesen?" her grandfather asked, "Like us?"

"Um…I don't know." She shrugged, "He's just daddy's friend. He helped my daddy save me from Mommy's."

Her grandfather nodded, looking sad. Her grandmother gave her a sympathetic look, "How did he help you?"

"He's a detective and he helped get my daddy crusty of me."

Her grandfather laughed, "You mean custody, sweet?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yeah."

"So he's a cop?"

"Yeah, he's a good cop!"

Her grandmother smiled, "We'll ask your father about him then."

Josie's eyes widened, "No!"

They looked at her, "Why not?"

"Uh…Because Daddy doesn't want you to ask about him. It's private."

They both looked at each other and began to wonder if maybe their son wasn't gaining some new tastes in sexuality from that new lifestyle he was in.

"Well, then, we'll just let it go then. Tell me about the concert your dad's taking you to?" her grandfather asked.

"He's taking me to see Laurie Berkner!" she said, smiling.

Her grandfather half listened to Josie jabber about Berkner, much like Monroe with his clocks. He was trying to figure out the best way to broach his son about this new 'friend' of his.

…

Monroe was at the flower shop. It had been a few days since he'd dropped Josie off and he'd called very briefly each night to ask how her day was. He was thrilled to know she was feeling better and having a great time. He'd be picking her up in a couple of days. He was actually excited to have her home. He had a big surprise for her.

His phone rang and somehow he just knew it was Nick.

"What is it now?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well gee son, if I'd known you hated getting calls from your dad-"

"Oh, God Dad, I'm sorry, I thought you were…someone else." He said.

"Uh huh." He said.

"Look, sorry, I'm a little distracted. Is Josie okay?"

"Yeah, little sprite is talking away to her grandma in the kitchen making cookies."

Monroe smiled.

"Actually son…I've been meaning to ask you something…something Josie said…"

"Did she talk about Rick or something?" he asked, getting upset.

"No actually…it was about you."

"What? What was it?"

"Well, actually…it was about some guy named…Nick I think."

Monroe closed his eyes and groaned. He should have known Josie might accidentally say something.

"What did she tell you?" he asked, hoping for good news.

"Just that he likes to come over a lot…"

"That's all? Well, gee dad, hate to break it to you but I do actually have friends." He muttered.

"Well…Son…God, you know what? I'm just gonna come out and say it. Have you been…seeing this guy…like…personally…you know…"

"Like what?"

"Is he your…boyfriend or something?"

Monroe burst out laughing, causing the others in the flower shop to stare at him.

"That is what the kids are calling that sort of thing these days isn't it?"

Monroe laughed till he cried, "Oh God Dad! You…you have that all wrong!" he laughed.

"So…he's not…Look you can tell me, I won't judge you."

"God, no! Dad I'm not-" he quickly composed himself and whispered, "I'm not gay."

His dad sighed, "That's a relief. I mean not that I'm against that or anything, I just didn't know how others in the family or other Blutbaden would feel."

Monroe rolled his eyes and laughed. If that's all his dad thought then he was in the clear for now. At least it gave him a laugh.

Him and Nick? What a laugh. Though he had to admit the guy was charming…NOT!

"Actually Dad, I'm at the flower store right now. I met a real nice lady." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's pretty easy on the eyes too." He admitted, "But don't tell Josie, I'll introduce her later."

"Well, that puts my mind at ease. Listen, just…stay out of trouble, okay son?"

Monroe laughed at the irony.

…

Josie was already missing her grandparents and her dad hadn't even picked her up yet.

She sat in her new rocking chair in front of their wood stove and waited for him to come and get her.

Her grandma was finishing packing up food for them to take home while her grandpa sat in his chair and read the paper.

When she heard the knock, she jumped up, looking nervous, but then realized it was only her dad.

He came in and shook his dad's hand.

"Hey! There she is!" Monroe said, bending down to pick up Josie, "Did you have fun?"

She nodded, grinning while his mom came out bringing a sack of wrapped up food.

"Here's all the vegetarian ones we won't eat." She said, "Monroe, eat more!"

He laughed, kissing her cheek, "I would but I'm constantly on edge." He admitted.

"More drama with…IT?" his mom asked, eyes turning red.

He shrugged, "More or less. But it should be over soon. Go get your stuff Josie!" he said, smiling and putting her down.

He knew what was coming.

"Have they found him yet?" she asked, looking sad.

He shook his head.

"Damn cops can never find someone like him." His dad muttered.

"They will soon enough. God, keep your eye on her, son." His mom said.

"I plan to." He admitted.

"Did the lady like the flowers?" his dad asked and Monroe groaned as his mom grew excited.

"What's her name? What's she like?"

"Keep it down! I'm introducing her to Josie tomorrow." Monroe laughed.

She smiled, looking very proud of him.

Josie finally came in and he helped her get her things into his car. After about twenty minutes complimenting the rocking chair and giving them a clock he'd made, they departed.

Josie was a chatterbox the whole way home but he didn't mind it one bit. He'd missed her little giggle and the way she gestured with her hands excitedly. The way her eyes lit up when she talk was always a joy to see and he was content to just listen.

She finally talked herself to sleep by the time they got home.

He was just putting her to bed when her phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, tucking Josie in.

"Monroe?"

"Hey Rosalee." He said, smiling.

"Hey, I was wondering if we were still on for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah! And hey, I hope you don't mind, but my daughter is back from her grandparents…"

"Oh, Josie! Bring her by, please, she is more than welcome to help out!" she said, "I can't wait to meet her."

He smiled, "You'll love her. She's the sweetest kid."

"I'll bet. If she's anything like you." She said.

"Thanks Rosalee. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

He hung up, feeling awesome. He looked over at his sleeping daughter and got excited. He was glad Rosalee was all for meeting Josie. Most single women wouldn't want to even be near a guy with a kid. But Rosalee was so understanding when he'd talked about Josie and his battle for years to have her.

He couldn't wait to introduce them. He just knew Josie would be a doll and win over Rosalee's heart!

….

_Will she?_


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry I've been so behind everyone! Midterms and papers have swamped me! Hope you like this next chapter. I'm sure you are all dying to see how Josie is with Rosalee lol.

….

Monroe carried Josie inside Rosalee's shop. He'd just gotten her a doughnut and she had chocolate on her face. He wiped her real quick and they went inside.

Rosalee was working at the counter and smiled at him.

"Hi Monroe!" she said.

"Hey!" he said, bouncing Josie on his hip.

"Is this Josie?" Rosalee asked, her smile getting bigger.

"Yes it is." Monroe said proudly, smiling at Josie, "Josie, this is my friend Rosalee."

Josie stared uneasily at Rosalee.

"Hi Josie, it's nice to meet you." Rosalee said, holding out her hand.

Josie took it quickly and withdrew as soon as Rosalee woge'd.

Her eyes widened and she clung to her dad.

Rosalee retracted and smiled, "its okay, Josie, I'm just a Fuchsbau."

"Rosalee's a very good friend Josie. She saved my life." Monroe said.

Josie merely stared at Rosalee.

"Were you enjoying a doughnut?" Rosalee asked, giggling at some of the chocolate on Josie's face.

Josie nodded nervously, looking down.

"What flavor?" Rosalee asked.

"Chocolate." Josie whispered.

"That's my favorite too." Rosalee winked.

Josie looked around the shop, hoping they would leave soon.

"We're gonna help Rosalee set up her shop." Monroe said.

Josie didn't like the sound of that.

"It's a very big help." Rosalee said.

Monroe put her down and took off her coat and hat. He hung them up and smiled warmly at Rosalee. Josie clutched his leg and stared uneasily at Rosalee.

He walked forward and she was forced to follow, her hand still on his pants. Rosalee was showing him what he could help with and then put a few boxes on the ground for Josie.

She smiled, "If you could be a big help, I'd love it if you sort these out by color for me. Can you do that?" she asked.

Josie glared at her. She wasn't an idiot. She knew her colors. Her daddy had taught her himself!

She sat on the ground and decided to just do the work. Her daddy would be upset if she didn't do it anyways. Every now and then she'd look up and see her dad and Rosalee smiling at each other. She didn't like it one bit.

When she was done, she went up to her dad and told him proudly that she was done.

"Thanks Josie! This is great!" Rosalee said.

Josie glared at her again. She was telling her daddy, not Rosalee.

Rosalee gave her another job putting things into jars and she did it a little sloppily just because she was starting to get annoyed.

"Josie, watch the mess." Her dad warned.

"Hmph." She grunted to herself.

Monroe raised his eyebrows and couldn't deny his daughter was acting a little bratty today. Maybe she was tired?

But when he saw her look up and glare at Rosalee, he couldn't ignore it any longer. Josie was obviously not a fan of Rosalee so much as he was. Oh boy.

Her dad's phone rang and she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Josie?"

"Hi Nick!" she said, happily. Now Nick she was a fan of.

"Hey, is your dad there?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "He's busy with Rosalee." She said angrily, "He likes her."

Her dad's eyes widened at how bitter she sounded.

"Oh…" Nick said on the other line.

Monroe took the phone from her while Rosalee looked a little shocked.

"Nick…" Monroe grunted.

"Something tells me Josie doesn't like Rosalee." Nick laughed.

"It's not funny…" Monroe said.

"Uh huh…hey how was hatha yoga? You pull a groin?" Nick asked.

"My groin is fine, thank you." Monroe said, and then looked awkwardly at Rosalee who chuckled at him.

Josie continued to throw things in jars, clearly not amused with her task and getting more agitated by the minute.

He decided to break early and get her lunch. Possibly have a talk with his little "doll".

His thoughts were interrupted when Nick was describing a very rare Wesen. Josie and Rosalee both looked up when he mentioned Seltenvogel.

Josie remembered hearing a story about them a long time ago. She'd felt caged her whole life, abused and hurt. Her dad had told her a fairy tale about Seltenvogels with a happy ending.

Rosalee got out a book and she and her dad went to look at the page. Josie grew sad and looked away when they smiled at one another. She finished her task and went to go sit on the couch.

Once her dad ended the call with Nick and looked over to see his daughter sulking on the couch.

Rosalee looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't think she'd act like this." He said.

She shrugged. To be honest, it did upset her, but could you blame Josie? Her mom was the epitome of evil.

"Monroe, it's okay. Maybe with time…"

"You mean that?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled, "I should have known we wouldn't be best buds overnight." She laughed.

He nodded, "I better get her some lunch, and we'll come back later."

She smiled and he got on his coat and dressed Josie, who was looking relieved to leave.

Once he got her in the car, he decided on a diner down the road. He could have his chat with her there.

She ordered her favorite Mac n Cheese and he noticed how much more talkative and nice she was.

He didn't like it.

"Josie…" he started.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked, giving him those angelic eyes.

"You wanna tell me why you were rude to Rosalee?" he asked.

Her face dropped and she shrugged.

"Not a good answer, kiddo." He said.

She looked down, embarrassed.

He raised his eyebrows, waiting.

She finally looked at him nervously, "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, but I do want you to apologize to Rosalee."

She sighed and nodded.

"That's my good girl. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

She shook her head.

"You know the rules. No secrets Josie." He instructed.

She sighed and finally put her fork down, "I don't want you to like anybody."

That one threw Monroe, "What?"

"Mommy always talked about liking someone and then she brought them home…and they hurt me."

Monroe suddenly understood.

"But you liked Angelina…" he said.

She shrugged, "She's my aunty."

He nodded, "Well, what if I promise you that no one I ever start to like will ever hurt you."

"You like Rosalee?" she asked sadly.

"I do." He said.

"She won't hurt me will she?"

"No, sweetie. I won't let anybody ever hurt you, I promise." He told her.

She knew her daddy would protect her, but she still didn't trust Rosalee.

"Do I have to like Rosalee?" she asked.

"I'd like you to. She likes you. And she's been looking forward to meeting you." He said.

She sighed.

"Hey, give it time, okay. But I do want you to be polite. I raised you to be polite." He told her.

She finished her Mac N Cheese and nodded.

Back at the shop, Rosalee was very understanding and smiled as Josie apologized, hands behind her back, shuffling her feet.

"That's alright Josie. Let's start over, okay?" Rosalee said.

Josie shrugged, but her dad elbowed her gently.

"That sounds lovely." She ground out.

Rosalee smiled and they began to work in the shop some more. While Josie was washing something, she would look up at Rosalee as she worked. She still didn't trust her. She was a Fuchsbau.

After a while of bitterly working, she figured that if she could somehow prove Rosalee was bad, then her daddy would believe her and protect her. But she had to be sneaky about it. Oh yes, Rosalee was so going down!

….

Uh oh! Josie's got a little Blutbad nastiness in her after all lol.


	15. Chapter 15

_I won't lie, I've been caught up in real life. Grr. Don't you just hate that? I am loving your reviews and really hope you like this chapter! I'll be on vacation for a little bit, but I promise another chapter by the end of next week :)_

_Thanks everyone!_

_..._

Josie was playing with Olivia and Katie in the house center at daycare. Josie was the daughter, as she never liked playing the Mommy. While Olivia and Katie pretended to make soup with play food, Josie cradled the baby doll she was holding.

"Josie!"

She looked up at her teacher and frowned.

Rosalee was standing there smiling at her.

Josie looked away and ignored her. Her daddy always came to get her, not some stranger lady.

Olivia gave her the play soup and Josie pretended to gobble it up.

"Hey Josie."

Josie groaned. Rosalee had come over and was crouched next to her, smiling at her friends.

"What are you playing?" she asked her.

Josie ignored her.

"We're playing house!" Katie said.

"Josie, is this your mommy?" Olivia asked.

Rosalee chuckled, but her face fell when Josie vehemently said, "NO."

"I'm a friend of her dad's." Rosalee explained, then turned to Josie, "Hunny, he asked me to pick you up for him. He's helping protect a friend of mine and I told him I'd come get you."

"I don't want to go with you." Josie said, bitterly. She didn't care if she was being rude, didn't even care that her dad was very against her acting like this. Rosalee was not taking her anywhere.

"Josie, sweetie, your dad is waiting; he'll get worried if I don't bring you back."

Josie ignored her.

"You wouldn't want to make your dad sad, would you?"

Oh she just HAD to pull that one on her.

Josie finally looked crossly at Rosalee, who was looking hopeful.

"Okay. But I don't want to go anywhere else. I just want my daddy." Josie said.

"Fair enough." Rosalee laughed.

She stood up and extended her hand, but Josie walked past her to get her things.

Rosalee sighed, not quite sure what to think of the little human girl. She really was doing this to help Monroe for helping her, but she was starting to regret it now.

…

Luckily, Josie's daycare was only a few blocks from her shop, so they were able to walk. Rosalee wished Josie would just hold her hand, but had to settle for being extra watchful of the little four-year-old.

At one point, they got separated for a second as a large crowd walked past them.

Rosalee panicked for a minute and was relieved to see Josie standing in one spot looking for her worriedly.

Rosalee caught up to her and was hopeful that now she'd hold her hand, but instead she kept walking and would look back to make sure Rosalee was still with her. Rosalee could see Josie looking cold and decided to go into the nearest coffee shop for a break.

"I want my daddy." Josie whimpered when Rosalee led her inside the quiet little coffee shop. It was warm and smelled like cinnamon and coffee. One of Rosalee's favorite scents.

"We're just gonna rest for a second, get warm real quick." Rosalee said.

Josie went to a chair and sat down, removing her hat and scarf. Rosalee suddenly noticed a nasty looking mark on her neck.

"What happened?" she asked.

Josie looked at her, confused.

Rosalee pointed to her neck, "You have a very bad burn, what happened?"

"Don't touch me!" Josie snapped, shrinking back.

"I won't hurt you." Rosalee promised.

Josie stared at her for a minute, waiting. Rosalee just continued to stare at her sadly.

"Did your mother do that to you?" Rosalee asked.

Josie flinched. She didn't like that her daddy had told this stranger lady about her mom.

Rosalee didn't need to ask again. She'd figured it out. She nodded sadly.

"I want my daddy." Josie whimpered.

Rosalee nodded, "We're going now, sweetie."

Josie put back on her scarf and hat. Rosalee looked outside and noticed how dark it was getting. At least she'd gotten what she needed for Ian.

They both walked quickly to her shop and Rosalee was relieved when she made it. What gave her pause was that it was empty.

"Daddy?!" Josie called. Then began to panic, "You said my daddy was here! You lied to me!" she cried.

Rosalee quickly called Monroe, "I'm calling him now, Josie, its okay."

Josie whimpered and looked around helplessly. She knew she couldn't trust this woman.

Rosalee was relieved when Monroe answered.

"_Rosalee?"_

"Where are you?" Rosalee asked.

"_I had to get Ian somewhere safe, he's with me. Do you have Josie with you?" _

"Yes, but she's not very happy right now." Rosalee said.

He chuckled a little, _"Go ahead and bring her over." _

"Got it." She said hanging up and began to put her things away when the door opened.

An older man came in and began asking for help.

Rosalee explained to him that the store was closed, but he seemed desperate. Rosalee found Josie standing next to her and staring uncomfortably at the man.

"Just give me a moment." Rosalee said, and then turned around to put her things away, "Josie, why don't you go sit down?"

Josie shook her head as the man started coming towards them. He grinned at her and she didn't like it.

She saw him reach into her pocket and she stared in horror as he woge'd and pulled out a gun.

She clutched Rosalee's shirt. This was warning enough for Rosalee to turn around quickly, shifting.

She grabbed Josie and pulled her behind her back.

"Where is he?" the man growled.

"Not here." Rosalee said.

"Get him here, or you and your little girl die." He said.

Josie clutched on to Rosalee's pants. Rosalee found her tiny hand and squeezed it.

"Call him." He ordered.

Rosalee took her phone and did as he asked, never taking her hand away from Josie's.

"_Rosalee?"_ she heard Monroe say.

"He's here." She said.

The man took the phone from her.

"_I swear if you touch a hair on either of their heads…"_ Monroe threatened.

"I don't know who you are, but if he is not here within 30 minutes, I will kill your girlfriend and her daughter."

Josie's eyes widened and Rosalee looked down at her and whispered, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

The man hung up and grinned at Josie again, "Such a lovely little Fuchsbau you have. Shame." He sighed.

"You're not going to touch her, you hear me." Rosalee growled.

The man advanced and Rosalee continued to shield Josie and hold her tight, staring angrily at the man, "I said you aren't touching her." She said again, slowly and with venom in her voice.

The man laughed, "You mothers, always so eager to protect your cubs."

"Damn straight." Rosalee said.

Josie stared up at Rosalee in wonder suddenly. She wasn't a Fuchsbau and she wasn't her daughter, but Rosalee stood over her to protect her and defend her. Not even her own mother had done that.

"But I did give your little boyfriend 30 minutes, so we have time, yes?"

Rosalee didn't move, not taking her eyes off of the man and never taking her hands away from Josie, ready to shield or push her out of harm's way at any time. She swore to anyone listening up above that as long as she was here, nothing was going to happen to this child.

…

Josie didn't know how long they stood there in fear, waiting. The man looked at his clock and finally sighed, "It looks like your Fuchsbau boyfriend is a coward." He said, then straightened and pointed the gun at her, "Who shall I kill first?"

Rosalee was ready to keep Josie safe at all costs when the door burst open and Josie couldn't have been happier to see Nick.

"Don't do it!" Nick yelled.

"How did you know-" the man gasped.

"I know where Ian is, just let them both go."

"Get down! Both of you!" the man ordered Rosalee and Josie, "I will shoot the child, do not underestimate me!" the man said to Nick as Rosalee and Josie crouched down.

Rosalee made sure to keep shielding Josie, then noticed ghost powder on the shelf.

Just then Monroe came in and even though Josie was yearning to run and hold her daddy, Rosalee kept a good grip on her.

"Who are you?" Monroe asked Nick.

Josie was confused, but kept quiet.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Some guy called me, I have Ian." Monroe said.

"What?" the man said, looking between the two.

"What you gonna believe some Fuchsbau?" Nick said.

"What are you trying to say, Man?" Monroe yelled.

"Both Fuchsbau are liars, who did you call?" the man said, turning to Rosalee, who had her powder ready.

"I didn't call a Fuchsbau." She said.

The man looked up.

"It's true." Monroe smiled, "I'm not a Fuchsbau."

Josie watched as her dad shifted, advancing on the man.

"Blutbad!" the man gasped and Rosalee took her chance and threw the powder at him, pushing Josie away to safety.

The gun went off as Monroe attacked the man.

Nick was able to get the gun away and Ian came in to help.

Monroe got up and both he and Rosalee looked at each other, "Are you okay?" they said at the same time.

They watched suddenly as Ian had the gun on the man who had been hunting him.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Josie was getting up and felt an odd sensation. Maybe she fell wrong. She got up weakly and tried walking to find her dad.

Josie flinched when she heard another gun shot and the strange feeling got worse. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Daddy…" she said weakly.

Monroe turned and his eyes widened as he saw his daughter covered in blood, clutching her stomach.

"No, no, no!" he yelled, rushing to her, catching her before she fell.

"Oh my God!" Rosalee cried.

Nick came in with Ian.

"I'm calling paramedics." Nick said, grabbing his phone.

Josie gasped and panted, the pain getting worse. Thoughts of Rick flashing in her head, the pain was so intense. She whimpered for her dad.

"Shh…I'm here." Monroe said, putting her on the table and removing her coat gently.

"Here, keep pressure on it!" Rosalee said, grabbing some cloths from a cupboard. Both she and Monroe worked to stop the blood from getting worse.

Josie cried, getting scared.

"It's okay, baby." Monroe said, more for himself than anything.

Rosalee wiped her eyes. She would make sure this girl made it, that's for sure.

Nick finally came over and quickly pulled Monroe away, "I called paramedics, they are on their way. I'm taking Ian out of the picture. The best story you can give is that this lunatic tried to kill you and shot Josie."

Monroe nodded, trying to keep it together.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. She'll be okay, Monroe." He said.

Nick clapped him on the shoulder and left with Ian.

Monroe was relieved when paramedics arrived to take Josie in. Both he and Rosalee rode with her.

"God, I tried so hard…" Rosalee sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Monroe!"

Monroe put his arm around her, "You did more than you know." He said.

He watched as Josie was being put under. She sought him out before she closed her eyes and what she said, made his heart catch.

"Daddy…Love…Rosalee…" she slurred and finally passed out.

…..

Everything seemed to move in a blur at the hospital as they waited, pacing.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor finally came out to tell them the bullet was out and that she would be just fine. No major arteries were hit.

Rosalee sobbed tears of joy and Monroe hugged her, so relieved.

Nick came in just then and was glad to hear the news. He'd told them that Ian was leaving the country and that no one would bother them for a while hopefully. Rosalee was relieved, but couldn't help but feel guilty she'd gotten them all into this mess.

After about 10 minutes they were able to finally go and see Josie. Nick promised to come by the next day. Rosalee and Monroe, however, walked down the hall to go and see her.

Apparently, she was actually coming to off and on, though she was very loopy.

As they sat with her through the night, Monroe would actually chuckle at the little things she'd say.

"More pineapple…" she moaned, "Under a shady tree…Nick's killing a head…"

Rosalee couldn't help but laugh even though it was really not supposed to be funny watching a drugged up child in a hospital moan random thoughts.

At one point, she seemed lucid, however and finally called for her dad.

"Daddy…" she whispered, moaning.

"Hey baby, get some sleep." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love…Rosalee." She slurred.

It was the best moment in Rosalee's life. Period.

…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Josie giggled when her dad collided with Nick in the forest. He'd hidden her on a tree branch to watch. He told her that he and Nick were going to practice some fighting and he wanted to Nick to teach her a little self-defense. He still had no clue where Gaines was and he wasn't about to let him touch Josie. But he had to help her learn to be prepared and protect herself as best she could.

She hopped down and joined them. Nick was showing her dad some of his cool weapons. Josie picked up some kind of club, but found it was too heavy for her to even lift up. Nick laughed as Monroe took it from her, smiling.

"Not today Josie, Nick is gonna show you something else." He said.

Nick smiled and got down on his knees and began instructing her how to defend herself. Josie was amazed that she could easily break free from someone's grasp just by angling her hand a certain way and finding the opening between the fingers. He also taught her where sensitive spots were on adults and even certain Wesen.

She was a quick learner, as was Nick and Monroe was impressed with both of them.

Nick was clubbing some water balloons on a string, hitting them with the grace of a Grimm. Monroe complimented his skills and Nick smiled and nodded when suddenly one balloon burst.

They looked over and found Josie staring wide eyed, holding a sling shot.

"Sorry…" she said weakly, putting it down.

Nick was in awe, she had good aim. That or it was beginner's luck for a four year old.

Monroe asked her to do it again and she did. She hit right on the mark.

Nick stared at her, and then looked at Monroe.

"Don't even think it…" Monroe warned.

"Think what?" Nick asked innocently, though in truth he had no clue.

"She's not a Grimm!" Monroe said firmly.

Nick laughed a little at that, "I was actually thinking she could prove useful getting rid of our squirrel infestation, but that idea has promise too." He smiled.

Monroe glared.

….

Josie had been put in her Sunday best. Her light blue dress, saved usually for Easter weekend, was pulled out. She always felt like Cinderella in it. It even looked a little like Cinderella's dress, with puffy sleeves and flowing skirt. Her dad even tried curling her hair a little and putting a bow in her hair.

She was finally meeting Nick's girlfriend, Juliette. Monroe expected her to be a little princess and she usually acted like one when she wore "the dress".

She rode in the car and stared out the window. Monroe looked back at her. He couldn't get the idea that his daughter might be a Grimm out of his head. There was so much danger if this were the case. It wasn't so much that she was human, now she might be the thing that his ancestors, his family, his friends, his whole lifestyle hated and feared. He shook his head and was determined to continue defending that his daughter was simply human.

They finally made it and she held on to the flowers he'd brought.

She smiled when Nick and Juliette answered the door. She liked Juliette. She was very pretty and had a very nice smile. She immediately bent down to give Josie a peck on the cheek and take the flowers from her, telling her how adorable she looked.

Her dad and Monroe were so odd. She knew why though. Juliette wasn't allowed to know what Nick was. Josie knew the rules now. Never tell anyone about Nick, not even Nick.

….

Dinner was excellent and Josie was full by the time it was done. She was hardly listening to her dad and Nick talk about how they knew one another. She drooped her eyes. She wasn't used to being up so late.

"Did you want any ice cream Josie?" Juliette said, breaking the spell.

Josie looked up and smiled, then looked to her dad.

He nodded.

"Yes please." She said.

Juliette smiled wider and got up, "She is so polite." She commented as she left for the kitchen.

Josie yawned and burped. Monroe rolled his eyes.

"So Josie." Nick said.

Josie looked towards him, "You like Juliette?"

She nodded, "She's very pretty."

He chuckled and nodded, "We have a question for both of you."

"What?" Monroe and Josie asked.

Juliette came in just then, shushing Nick, "Don't tell them yet!"

"What?" Monroe laughed.

Juliette gave Josie her ice cream and then finally turned towards Monroe, "Well, we had a woman bring in her rabbit the other week and it had babies. But she can't afford to keep all the babies. So I was wondering…"

Josie dropped her spoon, her mouth going wide and stared at her dad, the happiest expression on her face.

Monroe's eyes widened. He wasn't so sure a pet was a good idea in his house…

"Daddy! Please! Please, please please!" Josie squealed, pleading with him.

"Josie, it's a big responsibility…"

"Please, I wanna take care of it!" she pleaded.

"I don't know…" he said.

She begged him with her big eyes and he finally glared at Nick, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Let's take a look." He grunted.

Juliette got up and led them to the living room with the baby rabbits all hopping around in a bin.

"See one you like?" Juliette asked.

Josie cocked her head to the side and noticed a baby with brown patches and floppy ears, "I like that one." She pointed.

Juliette picked up the bunny and held her out carefully for Josie to pet, "This is a girl." She smiled.

"Lola." Josie giggled.

Monroe groaned. She already named it. He was done for.

"Now, they are still babies, so they need a couple more weeks with their mother, but I will make sure this one is yours." Juliette said.

"Hey, time for Monroe to get a bunny cage and everything." Nick smiled, clapping Monroe on the shoulder.

Monroe glared at him with red eyes. But he couldn't deny the happiness in Josie's eyes as she pet the baby bunny. He supposed having a rabbit wouldn't hurt anyone. God he hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

Josie woke from her dream as soon as she heard the growl. She sat up and clutched Luna and her blanket to her chin. She stared around her dark room afraid to breathe.

She heard another sound and carefully crept out of bed to her door. She wanted her daddy.

She carefully opened her door a little and peeked out. She turned her head and screamed.

"Shh…It's okay." Monroe whispered, picking her up.

She shivered and whimpered.

"It's just me baby." He whispered again, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy…I heard-"

"I know, I heard it too…or rather I could smell it." He whispered taking her towards the stairs.

He put her down and told her to stay put.

"No!" she cried, clutching his arm.

He bent down and smoothed her hair, "Josie, I have to check it out. I promise you I'll come right back."

She sobbed quietly but let him go, clutching the stair railing. Praying her dad would be okay.

….

Monroe crouched as he heard the door open. He shifted, waiting. He hadn't killed in years but he wasn't about to let anyone or anything hurt his daughter.

The intruder came in and Monroe finally attacked. He was able to pin the guy to the ground by the time he realized the person was no real threat.

Monroe retracted and stared in disbelief at the Wesen underneath him, "Larry?"

"Daddy!"

Monroe didn't want to leave his friend on the ground, but Josie always came first. He ran to go get her and found her standing at the top of the stairs staring with wide eyes, waiting for him. She ran down and practically jumped into his chest. He held her close as he quickly went back to Larry.

He put Josie down and she stared in shock at the Wesen on the floor. She cocked her head as her father looked him over.

"Daddy…he looks…"

"He's an old friend, uh…Larry. You remember Larry?" Monroe said.

Josie shook her head. Her dad had taken her to his meetings before but she hardly remembered it.

She watched as her daddy dragged him to the couch.

She came in, standing in the corner to watch.

As her dad tried talking to the almost deranged man, she noticed he wasn't changing back.

"Larry…you don't seem to be…retracting." Monroe said, mimicking her thoughts.

"What do we do?" Josie asked her dad.

He looked over at her, "We call Nick."

….

Josie helped her dad bandage Larry and watched on TV the crazy claims about Bigfoot. True Larry was slightly what people would call Bigfoot, but in reality he was actually more of a Wild Man or Wildermann as her dad called them. They heard a knock and Josie froze but Monroe called out that it was open and she was relieved to see Nick come in.

Josie was just as confused as they all were about the situation, unsure of why this Wesen couldn't change. Josie had to admit it was starting to scare her. She couldn't imagine life with just always seeing the nightmare.

"Are you using search dogs?" Monroe asked.

Josie looked up just then and ran to the window, looking out. Sure enough, a ton of cops and dogs were coming towards their house.

"They're going to find him here!" Nick groaned.

Monroe smiled, "No they won't. That's why I mark my territory."

"Why do you think Daddy doesn't have a doggy?" Josie giggled watching the hilarious display of dogs running in circles.

"You can see it's totally freakin' them out!" Monroe laughed.

"It's freaking me out." Nick said.

"Help me with his jacket!" Monroe said.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Taking care of it, just stay here with Larry and Josie." He said and before Josie could even cry about her dad just leaving her to chase the dogs, he left.

Nick gaped after him, looking flustered. Josie stood there, not quite sure what to do.

They both heard the dogs barking and ran to the window to watch them run into the woods.

Nick sighed and stared at a very worried looking Josie.

She finally looked down and he saw her go to a chair that held at least five stuffed animals, including the pillow pet he'd gotten her.

She sat down and surrounded herself with them.

He walked up to her and smiled, "You still like your pillow pet?" he asked.

She stared at him oddly and he pointed to it.

She smiled and nodded, "It's Fat Pony!" she corrected.

He laughed, "I'd forgotten, sorry."

She smiled at him and hugged Fat Pony.

He watched her for a minute and then looked back at Larry, "Does he scare you a little?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Rick is scarier." She mumbled.

He looked sadly at her, "We'll find him. He won't hurt you again, Josie. Monroe and I will keep you safe."

She smiled weakly.

"Hey, Juliette said in about another week, Lola should have a new home." Nick smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

"Daddy's almost done with her home!" Josie said happily.

"I thought I saw a bunch of wood on the porch." Nick laughed, "It's looking good."

"He's going to paint it blue." She said.

Nick laughed a little, "She'll love it."

"Nick?" she asked a little tentatively.

"Yeah?" he said.

"How come you're a good Grimm?"

Nick stared at her, "What?"

"How come you're nice?" she asked.

He smiled, "Well, I'm a cop, and just because somebody is a little different doesn't mean I should hurt them."

She looked down sadly, "Rick was a cop."

Nick was taken aback, "He was?"

She nodded, "He worked at a mall."

Nick nodded. Security. Little different.

"Do you have handcuffs?" she asked, looking up shyly.

Nick smiled and pulled his out. She looked down nervously. Nick put them away quickly. He didn't need to ask.

"I'm not Rick." He told her firmly.

"I know you're not. You're a good guy. Like Daddy." She smiled.

"True." He smiled.

They heard the kitchen door open and Josie was relieved to see her dad drinking water from the fridge.

He was panting and telling Nick about what happened when Josie froze in terror.

Larry had gotten up. She was too afraid to scream.

He thankfully passed by her and she suddenly noticed him pulling something out of his neck. It was so bloody and disgusting that she finally did scream.

"Josie, get upstairs, now!" Monroe called.

She stood there rooted, crying.

"JOSIE!" Monroe yelled.

It snapped her out of it and she ran towards the stairs. But she didn't get very far when she heard a thud. She didn't want to, but she felt she had to see.

…

While Nick answered his phone, Monroe stared sadly at his friend and all the blood covering his kitchen. He felt so helpless suddenly. Larry was a friend, a very good friend. It bothered him to think his last dying moments were doing something he always fought against.

Nick hung up and both heard a gasp.

They looked over and saw Josie staring in horror at the dead man in the kitchen.

"Josie!" Monroe yelled, running to grab her. He could try all he might but he knew she'd seen what he was shielding her from.

"Daddy…is he dead?!" she cried.

"Its okay, Josie…" he said, not sure what to tell her.

"He died!" she sobbed.

All he could do was hold her and rock her back and forth on the couch.

Nick came in and looked sadly at Monroe, "I'm sorry Monroe. I feel responsible your friends…I mean first Hap, now this." He muttered.

Josie suddenly gasped loudly and stared at Nick, "Uncle Hap! Where is he?!"

Monroe groaned and closed his eyes and Nick stared at the floor, feeling like an idiot.

"Daddy?" she sobbed.

He looked her straight in the eyes and finally told her the cold hard truth. Hap was dead.

She shook her head and sobbed into his chest.

"Monroe, I'm so sorry." Nick said.

Monroe shook his head, "It's okay, she would have found out sooner or later."

Nick looked towards the kitchen, "We need to get rid of his body." He said.

"Give me a minute, please, Nick." Monroe said, sadly, feeling defeated.

Josie continued to sob. Monroe put his chin on top of her head and sighed. He never wanted his daughter to learn about death this way. Hell he'd rather the bunny died in the future and explain that to her. But he never wanted her to witness a dead body. He hugged her and let her cry herself hoarse until she passed out. He finally felt comfortable laying her in bed and locking his doors. She'd be safe; he just had to help Nick with Larry.

…

Josie woke up and whimpered, remembering everything that had just happened. She sobbed again and her door opened and she hugged her dad as he sat on the bed. She couldn't understand why she was so sad or how long she would feel sad. Not even her daddy holding her made the pain go away and he usually did. Was it because her dad was so sad that it also made her sad? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was really going to miss her uncle Hap.

…..

_2 weeks later_

Josie watched her dad do the yoga pose and mimicked him. He had signed up for a parent-kid yoga class and she was enjoying it. They were in the middle of a down dog when he reached over and tickled her tummy, making her giggle.

They were nearly done with the class when his phone rang. He groaned, he had forgotten to turn it off. And he knew just who would be calling him during his yoga with Josie.

He quickly reached around and turned off the sound and continued. Josie giggled again at him and he smiled at her, tickling her so she toppled over.

"_Teach her to laugh at my misfortune_." He smiled, laughing.

She glared at him playfully and they finished their yoga.

Once they were done, he decided it was a good time to take her to lunch at the new diner. He listened to his message, assuming it was Nick again, but was surprised it wasn't.

It was a message inviting him to the American Watchmaker's Convention to be held in Chicago. It would be in a couple of weeks and he can't remember the last time he'd gotten to go. He loved these conventions, being around fellow watch and clock makers, trading, and seminars. Plus Chicago was gorgeous this time of year.

He looked sadly at Josie. He couldn't just leave her. He knew his parents were in Germany visiting their cousins at that time. And he couldn't bring her; she'd be bored to tears.

He sighed and deleted the voicemail. Maybe next year.

"Monroe!"

He turned and smiled as Nick walked in. He felt okay seeing him considering it wasn't him who tried calling during yoga.

Nick pulled up a chair to their table, "Didn't expect to see you two here." He smiled.

Josie grinned, "We did yoga today!" she said.

Nick nodded, laughing, "That sounds fun."

"Daddy does a terrible down doggy." She laughed.

"I do not, missy!" Monroe laughed, then jumped when he got a text. Sure enough the watch convention texted him the information.

He sighed, but not before Nick could notice it.

"They actually have a watchmaker's convention?" he asked.

Monroe nodded.

"Is it in Portland?" Nick asked.

"Nah, Chicago this year."

"Do you go often?" Nick asked, ordering a coffee to go.

"Haven't been in a while." Monroe admitted, "But man are they fun."

"Why can't you go?" Nick asked.

"Well Nick, it's called being a parent. Sacrifices must be made." He said, smiling at Josie.

"You can't take Josie?" Nick asked.

Monroe shook his head, "Nah, too young, too bored." He laughed.

"Well, can't your family watch her?" Nick asked.

"They are in Germany." He sighed.

"Well…I can watch her." Nick offered.

Monroe stared at him and actually laughed, "You're kidding right?"

"Yeah, can't be that bad, Juliette can help, she'd love it. How long is it?"

"Nick…it's for two weeks!" Monroe said.

"That's fine." Nick said.

Monroe stared at him, realizing Nick was serious, "Dude, you really don't have to. Thanks but-"

"Hey come on, it's the least I can do for you. You just get everything ready and we'll set up our guest room." Nick said.

"Seriously?"

Nick nodded, "Monroe, she's a great kid. I'd be happy to watch her for you."

Monroe looked at Josie who smiled at both of them and nodded, "I like Nick, Daddy. He's nice."

Nick smiled at her.

Monroe had to admit, having a slight vacation sounded wonderful. But damn it all if he wasn't so worried about Josie.

He sighed finally and gave in; hoping to God he would come back and his daughter wasn't toting a dagger.

…


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone, I am sorry for being late. Finals are getting to me and I won't lie, I had a bad break up I was dealing with. So I'm back now and ready to bring you more cuteness. After this chapter the last one is coming up. I will start a whole new segment with season 2.

Enjoy and thanks for being so patient and being such great fans!

…

At first, Monroe was actually feeling okay about his decision to leave Josie with Nick and Juliette, but she started looking a little sad as he drove. He considered just cancelling his trip, but he had to admit he'd been looking forward to a vacation for some time now.

He pulled up at Nick's place and Josie lost it. She burst into tears and hugged her dad as he carried her to the door with her backpack. He would be gone for two weeks and he wasn't really too thrilled about leaving her here, but he knew that at least if Nick was busy Juliette was at least responsible enough to care for Josie.

Nick and Juliette both answered and both looked sadly at Monroe. Josie threw a fit as Monroe tried giving her to Nick. He'd never seen her lose it like this before, but he knew she understood that the distance and time was really serious. She was afraid of separation again and he had Regina to thank for that.

Nick was very calm as he took a screaming Josie and held her tightly while Juliette helped get Josie's things inside. He'd given them emergency contacts, a key to his house, and everything she would need. Now it was time for him to say goodbye.

He went up to her and kissed her forehead, she sniffled as he woged for her. She pet his face and sobbed.

"I'll be back Josie Posie, real soon, I promise. And I'll call every night." He promised her and rubbed her back. He kissed her one more time and thanked Nick and Juliette and departed.

He sighed as he drove and had to admit it was tempting to just drive back and collect her. But she really needed this and he did as well. He honestly wasn't used to Josie long term now and even though he loved every minute of it, he really needed a break. Nick would take care of her, he knew that. And time would fly before he knew it. He just prayed Josie would be okay while he was gone. She was a tough cookie, even if she was only human.

….

Josie cried for a good hour after her dad left. Nick and Juliette took turns holding her and trying to calm her down. Nick was contemplating ear plugs as he sat on the couch when she finally settled down and fell asleep. He sighed with relief and closed his eyes as he held Josie.

He was just beginning to relax when Juliette accidentally knocked a pan to the floor, waking her up.

Nick tensed, waiting for the wailing to start, but instead, she just peeked up at him, rubbing her eyes.

He smiled, "You want anything?" he asked, praying she wouldn't cry for her dad again.

"Daddy come back soon?" she asked him, her voice hoarse.

"Yep, you bet." He said.

"Water?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, we have juice too, if you want that instead?" he asked.

"What kind?" she asked as he carried her to the kitchen.

"Uh…strawberry kiwi." He said.

She shook her head, "I'm 'lergic."

"Strawberries?" Nick asked, "Good to know. Water it is."

Juliette smiled at her as he put Josie in a chair at the table, "You are in for a treat Josie, I'm making cookies later and you get to help me."

Josie smiled, she loved baking.

She sat at the table and drank her water and watched Nick and Juliette together. She thought about her mom for a minute then shook her head quickly thinking about Rosalee instead. She wished Rosalee would be her new mommy. Daddy was taking too long to marry her. She wanted to bake cookies with Rosalee and let her do her hair and watch her daddy dance with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nick brought in Luna for her and she clutched her precious toy while Nick was telling Juliette about a case he was dealing with.

He was talking about some kind of attack and some of the details when Josie piped up suddenly, "That's a Scalengeck!"

Nick stared at her and Juliette looked confused, "What?"

"Oh…" Josie muttered, "Um, it's a bug…I just saw one."

"You call a bug a…what is it?" Juliette laughed.

Nick cleared his throat, "I'll make sure no bugs get you Josie." He said.

She gave a guilty grin and finally got to work helping Juliette.

….

The next day, Nick dropped her off at her daycare and Juliette picked her up to go see Lola. She grinned from ear to ear as she held her new bunny in a chair. Once her dad got home, they'd be bringing Lola home too.

Juliette and some of her coworkers smiled watching her. Josie was so content holding her bunny that she didn't see Nick come in. He quickly took a picture to send to Monroe.

"Okay Josie, ready to head home?" he asked her.

She looked up sadly but relinquished her bunny to Juliette.

"Don't worry, by next week, you get to hold her as much as you want." Juliette reassured her.

Nick took her hand and led her to his car. Once he'd secured her in her booster seat, he got in and drove a ways. Josie stayed silent and was jerked out of her thoughts when his phone rang.

"Where?" Nick yelled, "On it."

Josie had to hold on as he sped through the streets and watched in horror as he pulled up to a crime scene.

He got out and she looked around, confused. Then she glared at the back of his head as he talked to one of his partners. This was the second time he'd left her in his car.

He came back and suddenly stopped in his path and glanced at her. She folded her arms and glared at him. He grinned sheepishly at her and was about to come get her when she heard a crash on the other side of his car. She screamed as some kind of Wesen broke into his car. She didn't think he even saw her, he just got in and took off with Nick's car.

She heard Nick yelling and she tried screaming but the car moved so fast, she had to hold on.

What was happening? Where was she going?

She looked at the man driving the car as he removed his hood. He glanced in the rearview mirror at her with red eyes and she froze.

….


	19. Chapter 19

So, this isn't another chapter and I deeply apologize.

I have had a lot happen in my personal life that I had to work on and in turn had to abandon my writing for a bit. I feel terrible because Josie is still in a sticky situation and you are all wondering patiently what is happening.

I will first up say that I am doing amazingly now and am in a great relationship and have had so many great things happen. Now that that is finally taken care of, I am ready to get back to my fandom.

Therefore, as a major apology for leaving my amazing and devoted fans in suspense, I am ending this part of the story and opening up a whole new segment that will lead to season 2 of Grimm.

I am officially writing it as we speak and am really hoping you all love it.

The title to look for now is: Weider, Weider Pumpkin Eater

Little tidbit about the title: Monroe loves to play games with Josie but sometimes he will cheat a little, thinking she won't notice, and also to teach her how to catch cheaters in games. So she would yell that song "Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater" to get back at him.

Now, Josie hates pumpkins (including pumpkin pie) and whenever her dad makes it (because he loves it) she made this up as a tune to make fun of him a little.

I also titled it that because I loved the Halloween episode of Grimm this year!

So now I stop rambling and I can't wait for all of your amazing reviews and support once more. Thank you for your patience!

Happy 2013,

Geminisonic (Emily)


End file.
